Man Overboard:  Survival of the Fittest
by Vixeria
Summary: Title is subject to change  Luffy and Nami are accidentally separated from the ship because of a vicious ice storm. Now, they must struggle to survive on a human-uninhabited island. Story is better than sum. Promise! Rating may change in the near future.
1. Ch 1: Idle Conversation

**_Summary: Luffy and Nami are separated from the ship in the middle of an ice storm. Can Luffy and Nami survive on a supposed uninhabited island before it's too late? Read to find out!_**

* * *

><p><strong>o.o~0.0~O.O Ch. 1 - Idle Conversation O.O~0.0~o.o<strong>

So, she hadn't exactly though about buying any winter clothes. The thought hadn't even so much as crossed her mind when they last set sail. When you're out on the sea you don't think much about the weather, other than it being rain-y. You never really think about it being snow-y. Truth be told, the temperature had dropped drastically in just one week. Everyone on deck was wearing warm clothing, including herself, and excluding the captain. Her clothes were completely mismatched, but it didn't really matter because she was with her crew, her nakama. It didn't matter if she was made a fool or not because she was with people she was comfortable with. Now, had it been anyone else...

Nami looked down when she saw movement from the guys' quarters'. Luffy and Usopp were chasing each other around, laughing lunatics. Frowning at the lack of wear on Luffy, she turned her eyes away. She couldn't bare to watch him torture himself in this freezing weather. She had warned him about wearing warmer clothes, and he _did_ change into some warmer clothes, but those close really weren't warm _enough. _t didn't matter anyway. If he got sick, she'd simply say "I told you so" and move on. At least he couldn't say she didn't warn him.

"You were looking at Luffy again, weren't you?" Robin's voice came from behind her. Nami jumped, clearly startled. She hadn't realized that she wasn't alone until now.

"I warned him that he needed to dress warmer," Nami said, pointing down at him. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt beneath his red vest. "While that counts as being warmer, it does not count for being suitable for this sort of weather. And with him running around like that, who knows how long it will take for him to get sick, and that's just what we need - a sick captain. Chopper would chew his ass out before trying to come up with some sort of antidote to cure whatever he catches. Not to mention that if Luffy is sick, he will most likely bring our supplies down."

"No kidding," Robin replied, "last time he was sick, he nearly ate half of the ship and downed like three bottles of herbs just to get rid of a head ache that kept coming back."

Nami nodded. She looked over at Robin - she wasn't looking at her anymore. She was looking down at something else other than Luffy. She looked over the rail and saw that Zoro had just walked out from the kitchen. It was obvious that he had just gotten into a heated argument with the cook in the kitchen. It was also quite obvious that he was beyond furious. With a raised eyebrow, Nami watched as he looked around, as if he didn't know what to do, before his eyes landed on Luffy and Usopp rolling around in the snow. He walked over and the two of them settled down long enough to chat. "So," Nami said, "you like Zoro, hm?"

A hint of pink immediately made its way across her face. "What makes you say that?" Robin asked, her body growing stiff. She wasn't used to talking about intimate things like that. Well, she could say things about other people, but when it comes to her personally, it just wasn't the same.

"No reason," Nami said with a smirk. It was obvious the woman had some sort of attraction to the swordsman they had on board. Nami giggled when Robin gave her a skeptical look. She turned her attention to the men below and watched as Zoro said something and Luffy snickered. Usopp downright laughed and was practically rolling around on the floor. That's when Zoro popped him on the head with his fist. Robin and Nami looked at each other, smiling.

"Alright, so you've found out my secret," Robin said. "But what about you? It's almost like you have an interest in all of the men on deck."

"What?" Nami said with an outrageous jaw dropping facial expression. "Absolutely not."

"Well," Robin said, "let's put it this way - you use your 'womanly charms' to seduce Sanji into doing whatever you want. You beat up Luffy every time he does something stupid. You ground your teeth together whenever Zoro or Usopp say something weird or ridiculous. Brooke, Franky, and Chopper seem like the only ones you are even remotely distant to."

"Hey, I hang with Franky, Chopper, and Brooke on occasion!" Nami retorted, clearly getting agitated with the conversation.

Neither one noticed that the men below stopped talking and had decided to listen to Nami's and Robin's conversation.

"Okay, so which are you closest to?" Robin asked, folding her arms across her chest. She had a raised eyebrow as if daring her to speak.

"I don't know," Nami said with a shrug. "I guess, out of everyone on board," she paused for a second, "I guess I would say I'm closest to-"

A cold gust of wind blew by, taking her scarf with it. Nami gasped and chased after it. It barely passed the railing when she grabbed hold of it - half her body was off the ship. Robin pulled her back over and gave a sigh of relief. "I thought you were going to go toppling over for a second," she said with a smile.

"Remember," Nami said, "I'm Cat Burglar Nami, I'm stealthier than the stealthiest people out there. I am more swift than the ocean. I am as smooth as the sea." She stopped, before the two busted out laughing. "Okay, so I could be a bit more careful, but I really didn't want to lose this scarf. It's the only thing keep me from getting wind burn."

"Nami, you okay?" Luffy asked, he, Usopp, and Zoro running up to their level to check on her. "I was positive you were gonna' chase the scarf out into the water!"

"Please," Nami said, "I wouldn't go overboard. I am the most careful person in the world." Robin eyed her for a second - wasn't she the one who just said she needed to be more careful? Robin shook her head.

"You are a mystery, Nami," Robin commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nami asked, looking at her with a confused expression.

"Hm," Robin said, "nothing in particular. Just thinking."

Nami shrugged it off before looking over at the guys still standing there. "So, Nami, who ARE you closest to?" Usopp asked. It really was an honest question.

Nami bliinked. She hadn't realized that they had overheard their conversation. What should she tell them? "Honestly, I don't know. I mean," she paused, thinking about it, "I guess I hang with all of you the same amount of time, but if I really had to say, I would say I'm closest to Luffy."

Everyone rose an eyebrow at that, well, except Luffy himself. Luffy was his idiotic self once more. He just grinned from ear to ear and pointed at some fish that were jumping in the water. "Look, I see fish!"

Everyone sweat-dropped, it was obvious their captain was not paying attention. Nami shook her head. "Anyway, who are you closest to, Robin?"

Robin stopped thinking for a second. Who WAS she closest to? "I would have to say you, Nami," Robin said, "you know my secrets, and I know yours. I would say I'm practically glued to you every afternoon."

Nami laughed. "Of course," Nami said, "what about you guys?"

Zoro shrugged and Usopp said, "Chopper!"

Nami rose a brow at that. Really? Chopper? She hung with Chopper on occasion, too, but she never really paid attention to how much time everyone else spent with each other. As for Zoro, Nami would have to guess their love-sick cook. Maybe later she would ask Brooke and Franky who they were attached to. Then again, she'd rather not know the answer because then they would talk her ears off.

Nami smiled and nodded. She glanced at Luffy once more. That boy really needed to put on some warmer clothes!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so there are a couple of things I would like to say:<strong>_

_**First off, I don't own One Piece, but if there's ever an extra character somewhere in here, than yeah, I own them/it. Second...this is my first ever fic of One Piece. I've never written one before, I mean, I don't think I have, and if I have, than it was a REALLY long time ago...**_

_**So, here's an interesting fact about myself...I watched One Piece back when it first aired on Cartoon Network (at least, I think it was on Cartoon Network...) and something caused me to stop watching it for some reason. Now...here I am, back into the series. The funny thing about all of it is that it's been years since I've even seen an episode of the series, so I restarted. I am currently on Episode 37, when Buggy Returns or something or other.**_

_**So, of course, this also means that I haven't been introduced to the other characters yet.  
>Also means I don't know the other characters backgrounds.<br>This all equals...a weird twisted remix of my own imagination.**_

_**So, yeah. I'm doing my best. The GOOD news is that I've been watching One Piece movies here and there and so far I've watched two of them. I think it was Movie 5 and Movie...10? 11? Whichever is the last and most recent one. The most recent movie that came out is what inspired me to start typing up some Nami x Luffy stories.**_

_**SOOooooo...without further ado, if you ever have a question, just ask! I don't bite, promise! I do accept requests! And I do dedicate my chapters if I don't own the idea! What else...what else...what else...Well, I can't think of anything right now, but I will in the next chapter, watch! **_


	2. Ch 2: Some Hot Chocolate

**_Summary: Luffy and Nami are separated from the ship in the middle of an ice storm. Can Luffy and Nami survive on a supposed uninhabited island before it's too late? Read to find out!_**

* * *

><p><strong>o.o~0.0~O.O Ch. 2 - Some Hot Chocolate O.O~0.0~o.o<br>_  
><em>**Luffy was still leaning over the railing when everyone decided to go downstairs. Nami went to her room, deciding to take inventory of what she would need in the weeks to come. She also decided to check her "finance". She wouldn't want them running low for any reason whatsoever.

Robin had decided to make her way back to the dining room and picked up a book after setting her coat and scarf aside. Sanji decided to make everyone - ladies first, of course - some hot chocolate, coffee for Zoro. By now, he could easily tell who wanted what and what their preferences were.

Zoro went straight to his room. He wanted to take a nap. Normally, he would take a nap outside, but it was just too damn cold to do anything lately. He sure as hell wasn't going to freeze his ass off in the middle of the snow when he could be nice and comfy in his own bed.

As for Usopp? Well, he went to go bother Chopper and the two of them decided to play poker in the middle of the infirmary because it was too cold to play outside and the wind would just blow all the cards all over the place.

Franky and Brooke? Those two seemingly disappeared. Last anyone heard was that they were up top surveying the area. It wasn't anything new, so no one was worried.

After some time, Nami came out of her room because Sanji had called her to go get some hot chocolate. She knew that Luffy wouldn't go down just for hot chocolate, he would be up top looking at the scenery for one reason or other. So, she picked up her chocolate, picked up Luffy's, and went outside with them both. She walked up to his level. He was just sitting on the floor, looking between the rails. She sort of knew that he would be too cold to go up to the front of the deck. He was still human after all. He couldn't take all of that wind.

Nami took a seat next to him, but when he didn't notice her, she grabbed his hand and placed the warm cup in it. His hands were like ice against her fingers. With wide eyes, she watched as he jumped, not expecting her to be there. "When did you get here?"

"About a moment ago," Nami said, "what were you doing staring out in space like that?"

He shrugged, "No reason," he lifted the cup to his mouth, only to pull it back almost immediately when it was too hot on his tongue. Nami laughed at his facial expression as he grabbed some snow and stuck it onto his tongue to kill the burn. Then he stuck more snow into his cup and began drinking it that way. Nami shook her head. "It's not funny," he mumbled.

Nami giggled, pulled out a handkerchief, and handed it to him. He looked at it for a moment before he took it from her and wiped his mouth. "It is when you KNOW it's hot and you go and torture yourself by drinking it anyway."

He shrugged again and let the cup sit on his lap. It was so nice and warm. Nami shook her head again and stood up. She looked down at him for a moment before looking around. She took off her deep purple scarf, which was almost black in color, and lowered it around Luffy's neck. He gasped and looked at it as she carefully wrapped it around his neck and face. "There," Nami said, "now you won't get wind burn."

She paused for a second, "Luffy, why aren't you wearing anything warm?"

"I am wearing warm clothes!" He said, " See?" He pointed down at his long sleeve shirt, vest, and pants.

"What I meant by warm clothes, I meant a jacket, scarf, and gloves. Possibly even a hat to keep your head warm." She knelt down next to him and pinched a bit of his black long sleeve shirt. "This is so thin that it probably feels like you're in ice cold water with a bathing suit on. Aren't you freezing?"

Luffy knew he couldn't lie. It was obvious. He looked down at the water crashing against the ship below the railing. His eyes were hidden beneath his hat. "Nami...I don't have any warm clothes. This is all I've got. I didn't want to use your treasure to keep getting things I wanted so...I never bothered to tell you or anyone else."

Nami looked at him with wide eyes. "You're so silly, Luffy," Nami said, giving him a comforting hug. Luffy's face turned slightly pink at the unexpected contact, but it disappeared quickly enough. "That's what the treasure is for. It's to get things we need, not things we want. Luffy, you need a jacket and some warmer clothes. If you needed these things, you should have come to me right away. Now, you're going to have to stick with a couple of hand-me-downs until we dock next. And honestly, I have no idea when that will be." Nami rubbed his back and then pat his head. "Don't stay out here for too long, it's going to get chilly. Oh, and Luffy?"

He looked up to meet her eyes. She had a soft smile on her face. "You are my Captain, I am here to serve my Captain to the best of my ability. It's my job, as well as the others, to see to the needs of our nakama as well as our Captain."

Luffy stared at her for a second before he nodded. "Yosh!" He said, "I won't stay out too long, Nami, I promise!"

Nami smiled and turned to the stairs. She was going to recount. Now that she knew Luffy needed clothes as well as herself, she was going to do her best with splitting the money evenly to where they can both have something warm to wear as well as stock up on as much supplies as possible.

It was going to be a REALLY long week.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes! I created a moment with Luffy and Nami! I was trying to take it a little slow, but as I said before, this is my first OP fic, so bare with me!<em>**

_**Oh yeah, what I forgot to type in the last chapter was that I am completely welcome to criticism! I love criticism, but nothing too harsh, kk? I'm fragile...I don't wanna be yelled at and I don't want to be offended. Lol! But anyways, review please!**_


	3. Ch 3: Captain & Navigator's Orders

**_Summary: Luffy and Nami are separated from the ship in the middle of an ice storm. Can Luffy and Nami survive on a supposed uninhabited island before it's too late? Read to find out!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You're right...it was a short first two chapters, but that's only because I split the second chapter up into two parts. I didn't really want to make a huge long chapter or anything like that. I think it's going good so far, so I'm going to keep on going! Enjoy!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>o.o~0.0~O.O Ch. 3 - Captain &amp; Navigator's Orders O.O~0.0~o.o<strong>

Luffy's hand slowly inched toward Usopp's plate as he talked with Chopper. He quickly tried swiping his bacon strips, but Chopper saw him and move the plate out of reach - instead, Luffy grabbed Usopp's bag. Frowning and pulling his arm away, everyone saw his torture. Nami was eating one of her tangerines, those of which she let NO ONE touch, and Luffy even tried to swipe that from her. It didn't work, however. He had quickly retracted his arm back to him when he found a fork suddenly appear between his thumb and forefinger. Nami grinned to herself in satisfaction and continued to eat her sweet tangerine.

Finally, when everyone was more or less halfway through their plate of food, Sanji set an enormous dish in front of Luffy and everyone watched as he pigged out almost immediately. Nami rolled her eyes. "Can't you at least show some manners?" Nami asked as she bit into her second tangerine.

Luffy seemed to not have heard her and simply continued to eat. Zoro and Chopper rolled their eyes while Franky, Brooke, and Robin just ignored them all. Brooke was singing to himself in a soft melody, and Sanji was trying to flirt and get on Robin's good side. All in all, the dinner was normal. Well, as normal as it got anyway.

Nami sighed in contentment as she smiled at the peels on her plate. She didn't have a very big appetite, but she sure could eat the heck out of her tangerines. She looked over at everyone else - everyone was pretty much in the same boat. Well, the guys still ate twice - or in Luffy's case, three - times as much as the girls, but they were all full by the end of the meal. Nami was the first to stand and throw away her peels. Luffy was the second, him getting rid of his bones and leftovers. The others, however, were too full and content to really move, so they made idle chit chat. "I'm going up to the deck to make sure we're still on track."

Luffy shrugged and just followed her out. Everyone shrugged as well, or at least, Zoro did, the others didn't seem to have heard her seeing as how they were still chatting away. Nami made it to the deck and Luffy was right beside her. He still had her scarf, which Nami was really regretting for giving up, because now, the wind was insanely cold and hardly bearable. She looked at her compass and then at her log pose, making sure they were still on track. When she nodded in satisfaction, she turned and looked at Luffy.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" Nami asked.

Luffy blinked and turned to her. "Nothing," he said, "I just...I don't know. Today's been kind of mellow. Kind of like them people that says 'the calming that settles the storm' or whatever."

"That's 'the calm before the storm', Luffy," Nami said, "and you're right. The weather's been kind of strange. I'm not use to this sort of weather, and usually I can pick up real quick on what it's going to be like, but honestly, I can't make anything of it."

"Yeah," Luffy said, looking out at the sea. "Maybe we should drop-ow!" He exclaimed.

Nami had turned for a brief second, "What's wrong? What happened?" She looked at him to see that he was rubbing his head.

"I dunno- something hit me in the head," Nami looked around - there wasn't anyone on the deck because everyone was down in the dining room. There wasn't even any evidence of him being hit at all.

"Maybe it was your imagin-ow!" She squealed when she got smacked in the back of the head with something hard. She looked down and saw a chunk of ice land on the floor. "What the - is that hail?"

"Nami, you shouldn't cuss," Luffy said, "it's not good for a lady."

"You've been talking to much with Sanji," Nami said, looking up at the sky, "and I didn't say HELL I said HAIL."

"What's the difference?" Nami face-palmed before she was hit in the arm with another piece of ice.

"Quick, Luffy, tell the others we need to get everything inside and turn the ship westward," Nami said, gripping the rail.

Luffy nodded. He noticed that the waters were beginning to move. It was as if they were becoming angry or something. Or at least, that's what he thought.

Soon enough, Franky was up on deck, turning the ship hard right. "Too much, too much!" Nami said, and the boat stopped turning. "That's good, right there!" She exclaimed when he got it right. She could see everyone on deck doing their best to get everything inside before everything was destroyed. She could see Sanji tangled in a bunch of ropes and Robin trying to get him out of it. Sanji was trying to hold an umbrella with one hand and carry things with the other so that he didn't get pelted with the now thick ice balls. She could see Luffy barking orders at everyone. He didn't seem to happy, but then again, who would if you were constantly getting hit with ice balls in the head. He had even put his staw hat over his head to cushion some of the ice pieces that hit him.

Nami gasped when she was hit particularly hard in the ear. She rubbed her ear in an effort to soothe the slight pain she had felt before it went away and she made her way down stairs. Nami went again to the railing and looked overboard. There weren't any icebergs or anything, so they were good. Luffy ran up to her side and yelled over the ice that was pelting the wooden structure of Sunny, "Any orders Navigator?"

"None right now," Nami said, trying to keep her eyes open from the strong gusts of blowing in her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but the ship suddenly gave a violent lurch to the left, sending Nami back toward the rail and Luffy stumbling right into her. With the combined force, they both yelled as the toppled over the edge. Luffy, with wide eyes, tried to think fast, but everything was going in such a fast motion, he didn't really have time to think.

Everyone was busy fulfilling the Captain's and Navigator's orders, they didn't see both of them go flying over the edge. Everyone had been knocked over or stumbling to stay upright. That is, until Robin screamed, "Nami! Luffy!" Everyone looked at her and where she was pointing. Everyone quickly ran over to the edge, but when they got there, Luffy and Nami were nowhere in sight. All that was left was the rippling of the water and the waves.

"What do we do?" Robin exclaimed over the ice.

"Do as the captain and Nami said!" Zoro exclaimed, "Franky! You had your orders! Keep us going in the same direction! Everyone else, go ahead and get inside. Franky! When the ship steadies, come inside, too!" Everyone made their way into the dining room. Zoro looked one last time to where he saw Luffy and Nami standing last. There wasn't anything he could do. Luffy had unknowingly made him second in command of the ship, so he had to take care of everyone else. He just hoped Nami was able to save Luffy from drowning.

* * *

><p><em><strong> I kinda had a hard time typing up this chapter. Every time I saved the stupid document, it did something funny and I had to retype it. I decided to go ahead and update a third chapter - my ideas are flowing in like crazy! And so far, I think it's going good!<strong>_

_**Well, I hope you liked the chapter! Review please! **_


	4. Ch 4: Frost Bite? Hypothermia?

**_Summary: Luffy and Nami are separated from the ship in the middle of an ice storm. Can Luffy and Nami survive on a supposed uninhabited island before it's too late? Read to find out!_**

* * *

><p><strong>o.o~0.0~O.O Ch. 4 - Frost bite? Hypothermia? O.O~0.0~o.o<strong>

Luffy had his hand over his mouth, covering it to keep the air from escaping. He couldn't really move, the water instantly taking all of his strength from him. He knew he was sinking, and he knew that if Nami didn't notice that he fell in after her, then he would drown. He closed his eyes and tried to count to ten - it was so hard trying to concentrate when your energy was slowly leaving your body. His body felt like a ton of rocks had just been placed on it, keeping him still.

Some more air escaped. He could feel the cold now. It was freezing cold water, he knew. He tried not to think about it, he really did, but it was kind of hard to ignore it when you didn't have anything warmer than a long-sleeved shirt and pants. Suddenly, realizing that he was out of air, he began to panic. His arms began flailing, but he didn't move anywhere. He opened his mouth, and the very last of his air escaped. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body went still, and he sunk even further into the dark depths of the sea.

Meanwhile, Nami was stuck on a rock, trying to get her jacket free from a rock. Apparently the boat hit an underwater rock that was insanely large. It was weird how no one had noticed it. Who wouldn't be able to see a rock as big as an island beneath the surface of the water? Air bubbles escaped her nose as she pushed to get herself free. She was positive that she was directly in the middle of a water current. If she were to get free, she would immediately get swept up in the current. But if she remained where she was, she would drown. So which was the best way to survive? The current, of course.

Suddenly, she was free, but her jacket was ripped. It wasn't too bad of a tear - it was still wearable, but it was the best she had. No sooner had she realized she was free, she rushed down the current. She flipped and turned, was tossed about, and then she saw a dark figure below. She was rushing by pretty quickly - she couldn't see it. Then, an enormous air bubble floated upward. Realizing it was probably drowning, whatever it was, she quickly dove downward to the best of her ability. She was losing breath pretty quickly - this was bad. But she tried anyway.

She could see it better now. _uffy?_She pondered, and when she was able to recognize and CONFIRM it was Luffy, she pushed herself to get to him. She frantically swam to him, against the current and down. He was sinking fast. She reached a hand out, air bubbles escaping her mouth as she did so, and grabbed hold of his vest. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open. She freezing, she realized as she had a firm hold of him. She rushed upward, but once again, she was caught in the water current, dragging Luffy with her.

She didn't let go.

* * *

><p>Nami could feel cold air hitting her face. When did she close her eyes? She didn't remember blacking out. She clenched her fist and noticed that she had something sopping wet clenched between her fingers. She looked down and saw Luffy on the ground. They were both half on the snow-covered shore and half in the water. Nami gasped and quickly pulled him up and out of the water. He was heavy.<p>

Quickly, she laid him on his back, ready to give him CPR. She took a moment to try and wake him, just to see if he would open his eyes, but he wasn't breathing, or even trying to breathe. With tears in her eyes, she began pumping his chest. Five times at a time before leaning over, pinching his nose, and breathing air passed his lips. She was shaking - it was so cold, and the wind wasn't helping. She repeated this four times before she began to sob. She leaned over him, holding him against her now. "Luffy! You have to wake up! Please!"

Suddenly, Luffy's boddy jerked upward and he choked, spatting water onto her, choking. She gasped and put him on his side almost immediately. He continued to choke and cough, spitting water out at random intervals. He was gulping air as greedily as he was when he was yearning for meat. "Oh my God, Luffy! Are you okay?" She touched his cheek, he was shaking.

"Na-Nami," he whispered hoarsely, "you-you saw me...it's cold..."

Nami, with wide eyes, nodded and looked around. She could see a cave near the shore, maybe it'll block off some of the wind. Her breaths were coming short, and she was still freezing. She wouldn't doubt it if her lips had turned purple already. "C-Can you stand?" She stuttered.

Luffy grunted and rolled over, standing, but stumbling until she placed one of his arms around her shoulder. "There's a cave o-over there, if we-we get over there, it m-might get rid of s-s-some of the wi-wind." Her teeth were chattering, he noticed.

"Na-Nami," he stuttered. He wasn't in any better condition either. "A-Are y-you o-okay?" Okay, so he was stuttering much worse than she was.

"Y-Yeah," Nami replied, "Just cold." She was ready to get to that cave. They both stumbled and staggered their way to the cave. She looked down at her log pose - she supposed this was the island that it had been pointing to, but now the log pose was cracked. She wasn't sure if it would work properly anymore.

Finally, they made it into the cave. Luffy immediately collapsed, shivering and still gasping for air, against the wall of the cave near the opening. Nami went further back to make sure some strange creature wasn't still residing within. "Lu-Luffy, it's warmer ba-back here. C-Come on." Nami looked back, but Luffy was still collapsed against the wall. She walked over and did as best she could, carefully dragging him back.

Nami sighed with relief when she managed to get Luffy near the back. They were both shivering, but she was sure Luffy was much worse off. She grabbed a hold of him and brought him to her and leaned against the wall. Now side by side, she wondered what she should do now. She knew that she should probably build a fire, but what were the chances of finding dry wood out there where all the snow was? She supposed she'd be able to find buried wood somewhere, but she wasn't sure. She would rather not leave Luffy alone. So she decided, she was going to wait for Luffy to get a little better.

* * *

><p>Luffy opened his eyes some time in the middle of the night. It was snowing outside. He was freezing. He noticed that he was leaning against something sopping wet. He looked down - he was still soaked. He remembered, sort of, what happened. He had drowned, but he really didn't know what happened after that. He looked up and saw Nami, completely passed out beside her. He had been leaning against her.<p>

What should he do? They were both freezing and he didn't think having blue lips were normal. He felt kind of constricted with his clothes, but he decided to just deal with it. He went outside. "I'll be back, Nami!" He forced out, trying not to stutter. "I-I'm gonna' get some fire wo-wood!" He ran outside into the snow, which probably wasn't the best idea, but Luffy was Luffy, no matter which way you put it.

Sometime later, he came back with a huge pile of logs and set them on the ground near the entrance of the cave. He went back to the back check on Nami. He wasn't sure if Nami was okay or not. She wasn't shaking anymore, but her lips were still blue. He checked to make sure she was still breathing, but she was, so he assumed she was going to be okay and was just cold. So, he made the fire. He knew enough from Sanji on how to make a fire, but he didn't really know how to get it going. So, he did it the old fashioned way. He grabbed a long piece of wood, grabbed a much shorter, thinner piece of wood, and began twisting the "stick" against the surface of the wood. He was determined to get this fire started and he be damned if he let Nami die!

* * *

><p>Nami smelled something funny. She didn't like the smell. It smelled like...wet wood. She opened her eyes and looked over at the entrance of the cave when she noticed that Luffy wasn't at her side. He was laughing hysterically by the fire he just created and went ecstatic about the heat. Unfortunately, it was such a tiny fire, it was hardly worth getting warm over. At least they had some light.<p>

Nami groaned - her head felt like she drank a ton of booze a few hours ago and went around banging her head against rocks or something. Luffy seemed to notice she was awake. He immediately ran to her side, helping her sit up straighter. "Nami, you're aw-ake!" She heard the crack in his voice. It was obvious that he was freezing, and he had been out in the snow gathering...wet wood.

"Mm," Nami said, "what are you doing?" She asked, her words slightly slurring.

"I'm ma-making a fire!" He said proudly.

Nami looked down at his hands - they looked blistered and his fingers looked as though they were blue and purple. Almost like he froze his fingers off and was making due. "Idiot," Nami said as she forced herself forward. She was cold, she knew, but she couldn't really feel it anymore. Her body was probably shutting down on her for all she knew. But...she couldn't tell Luffy that.

"Nami," Luffy said, suddenly growing serious, "your l-lips are blue."

Nami almost gasped. Then she looked up at him. He had his fists clenched and his mouth was formed into a tight frown. "Well," Nami said, "your lips aren't any b-better." True, his lips were still slightly blue, leaning more to the purple side now.

"What do we do?" Luffy said, "My fire isn't b-big enough to warm any-anything up..." he frowned and sat down, cross-legged.

"First things first," Nami said with a little cough, "we've gotta get r-rid of our wet clothes."

Luffy's face suddenly turned pink. "H-Huh?"

"Do you want to fr-freeze to death, or wh-what?" Nami said, her teeth now chattering. "Help me take this thing off." She unzipped her jacket and Luffy helped her take it off and he laid it out to the side for it to try. When he turned back, he saw Nami forcing her eyes closed.

"A-Are you okay?" Luffy asked.

"J-Just trying to block out the cold," she said with frown. She lifted her shirt up, but it was stuck on her arms. Luffy helped her pull it off, which wasn't easy when it was practically glued to her skin.

"Th-Thanks," Nami said and stood.

Luffy decided to go ahead and just do what she said. He supposed she knew more than he did and it was probably best if he just did as he was told. It didn't keep the blush off his face, though. He glanced over at Nami - she was taking off her pants, trying to wiggle her way out of them.

Luffy let his vest fall to the ground with a wet plop. He then took off his shirt, but like Nami, he stuck. He started flailing around and ended up bumping into Nami, and they both went tumbling to the ground, Luffy on Nami and stuck with his long sleeve shirt on his head, covering his view.

Nami gave a bit of a laugh and helped him pull it off the rest of the way. When his head was free, it flew from her hands and off his arms and fell to the ground with another gushing plop. Luffy let a grin spread across his face, despite the fact that he was freezing his butt off. Then, he realized that he had a half naked Nami beneath him and he scrambled to get off of her. "S-Sorry!" He practically screamed with his eyes shut tight.

_"D-Don't_ worry about it," Nami said with a bit of a giggle. She stood back up. "Oh, and leave your underwear on," she said, "it would be best if we had some sort of protection, if you know what I mean."

"Eh?" He asked, not sure what she meant, but she didn't explain and he shrugged. He wiggled out of his pants, much like Nami had just a few minutes earlier. Nami walked over to the entrance of the cave - it was MUCH colder near the front of the cave in the back, but she was going to get Luffy's fire going as best she could. She noticed that the wood pieces he brought in were only damp, not wet enough to not burn or make the fire go out.

She grabbed a piece of wood and threw it into what little fire he had. "Wh-What now?" Luffy stuttered as he sat beside her. This was ridiculous, he thought, he was nervous, and she was just his navigator! His nakama! There's no reason to be nervous or shy around nakama!

Nami looked at him. "Honestly?" Nami said, "I don't know. The only thing we _an_do is wait for this fire to get going and wait until the snow stops. Kind of weird, the hail must have stopped some time between both of us falling in the water and then washing up on shore."

"A-Ah," Luffy said with a nod. He frowned and looked out at the snow fall.

"You must have been fr-freezing," Nami said, looking at him.

Luffy looked down, "It was cold, but I was okay."

"Liar," Nami said, "you aren't a very good liar, Luffy."

Luffy just looked down. He just placed his hat on his head to cover his eyes. He was still freezing. He was forcing himself not to shake, but it was getting harder and harder. Suddenly, he felt warmth press against his back. He looked over his shoulder and saw the Nami was hugging him from behind. "Y-You're warm, N-Nami."

"Me?" Nami asked, "You-You feel warmer for s-some reason."

Neither one of them said anything after that. Instead, they sat in a comfortable silence, just waiting for the fire to get brighter and bigger. She briefly wondered if either of them had frost bite or were fighting off hypothermia, but in the end, it really didn't matter so long as they kept living.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, I had decided to let this particular chapter go on for a while. I felt like typing rather than listen to my teacher blather about slavery. Lol!<em>**

**_So, how did you like this chapter? I didn't want to go full-out quite yet, but I did do a tad bit of fluffiness in there. I pulled them away quickly to get them back into the seriousness, but yeah. I think it was pretty good._**

**_I might type up another chapter within the next couple of hours, but who knows? Just keep an eye out for it!_**

**_Oh, and one more thing, don't get used to me updating every single day! I honestly don't get on the comp every single day. I just got lucky with yesterday and today because of school. Had it not been for that, I wouldn't have updated so soon. I MAY get on sometime in the middle of the week, but like I said, who knows? I usually do get on every Friday and Saturday, well, mostly anyway. On Fridays, I usually just check e-mails, but yeah. Saturdays I've got all day to do whatever. ^_^_**

**_What else... what else...darn it...I know I wanted to say something... Oh well, I'll think of it later. _**

**_Review, please! _**


	5. Ch 5: Tease

**_Summary: Luffy and Nami are separated from the ship in the middle of an ice storm. Can Luffy and Nami survive on a supposed uninhabited island before it's too late? Read to find out!_**

* * *

><p><em>Luffy's a growing boy, I think you'll enjoy this chapter...that's all I have to say about this particular chapter. Enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>o.o~0.0~O.O Ch. 5 - Tease O.O~0.0~o.o<br>_  
><em>**Nami groaned. Did she fall asleep again? She opened her eyes and realized she and Luffy had both fallen asleep in front of the fire. She was shivering uncontrollably now, and with Luffy pressed against her, she could tell he wasn't in any better condition. She wondered briefly how long they had been asleep because now she could see the fire roaring to life in front of her. Nami's teeth chattered as she looked down at Luffy again. She moved and he only flopped over to the floor. Worry made her eyebrows furrow in concentration before she really looked at him.

She bent in closer, picked up one of his hands and noticed they were slightly purple. Her gaze traveled downward and noticed his toes were in much the same condition. She let her gaze travel back up to his face and saw that his lips had turned purple, no longer their normal shade of pink. He was shivering, she noticed and pulled him up. He was like a dead weight to her. He didn't even so much as stir when she accidentally let him slip from her grip. She jerked him back up before he could hit head on the cold cave floor and got to her feet, still holding him as best she could. Her movements were jerky, shaky, and she just couldn't stop her knees from knocking together. She dragged him closer to the fire before she stood and walked over to their clothes. She looked them over to see if they were dry, but, as luck would have it, they were not. She decided to spread them out closer to the fire, perhaps it would warm them up enough to be wearable again.

She looked at Luffy; he was still shivering. Nami bit her lip - there were no blankets to cover themselves up. "God, just kill me now," she muttered as she slowly bent over Luffy's form. She was freezing her ass off, that much she was sure about. She slid one leg between his and gently laid her body over his. Her hands came up on either side of his chest. She could feel them both shaking. His chest felt like ice against her face - or maybe that was her skin? She didn't know, she couldn't tell. She started to rub her hands up and down his sides, trying to create at least a little heat. God forbid what he would do if he saw her like this. He would probably do his cute little blush and ask what she was doing and - back up a sec. Cute? Since when had she ever thought of her captain as cute? Were pirates even supposed to be cute? Better yet, were pirate captains supposed to be cute? She knew, that when she, Zoro, and Luffy came across Buggy the Clown, he wasn't in any way attractive. Arlong, her captor for eight years, hadn't even been remotely desirable. And every other captain out there had just been downright ugly. Her captain couldn't possibly fit in with any of those others. Then again...Luffy was no ordinary pirate captain.

She could feel her eyelids drooping again. Why was she so tired? She just woke up, for pirate's sake! Maybe it had something to do with the cold. Before she knew it, her breathing patterns came to a calm and her eyes were shut softly. Her breaths came out even and she was snuggling into the chest of her captain.

He opened his eyes to the ceiling of the cave. That's weird, he could have sworn he had been facing the fire just a few minutes ago. When did he shut his eyes anyway? He felt a weight on his chest and rose his arms to touch it, only to freeze when it groaned and moved. With wide eyes, he immediately faced his navigator, who was currently burying her face into his chest. He felt warm for some inexplainable reason. Maybe it was Nami who had kept them both warm. Then...he frowned. No, his navigator was shivering slightly. She had to be cold. She was blocking the wind from getting to him so all he could feel was the warmth between their bodies and the warmth of the fire beside them.

He raised his arms again to gently place them on her back. Her skin was so smooth...so soft. Without realizing it, he was allowing his hands dance up and down her skin, not realizing that he was creating goosebumps to rise on her. He stilled when she muttered something incoherently and turned her face to the other side. She brought her hands closer to either side of his body, sighing as she did so. She looked so calm when she slept, he realized. He wrapped his arms around her, twisting them several times around her torso and down to her waist, being careful each time his slid his hands between his body and hers. After all, he didn't want to wake her up if she was sleeping peacefully. Within a few minutes, he had created a rubber "blanket" to keep the wind off of his sleeping companion. She stopped shivering for a few moments, but it started up again.

He sighed. He wondered when their clothes were going to be dry.

"Luffy!" She exclaimed, "Damn it, Luffy, let go!"

Luffy's eyes popped open when he felt a lot of movement above him. He gave a confused look down at his Navigator before his eyes widened and he immediately let his arms recede from her body. "I'm sorry, Nami! I didn't mean to!"

Nami sat on his waist, her arms crossed over her chest in obvious frustration. She glared at him before getting up and looking around. "The snow stopped falling," Nami commented, blushing when she realized the position she and Luffy had just been in. She stretched and picked up Luffy's vest - it was dry now. In fact, it was really warm from being next to the fire for so long. She picked up the rest of his clothes and tested them all to make sure they were all at least a little dry. Then she suddenly thought about it - didn't Luffy make a fire for them? How the hell did he venture out there if his clothes had been so damp it was impossible to wear it all in cold weather? She supposed it was possible to endure it for a little while before having to take it off from the freezing temperature. She shook her head. It didn't matter anyway. She would just ignore it and go with her theory.

She folded his clothes and placed it beside him, letting him get dressed while she picked up her own clothes. She smiled when they were all dry. Her jacket seemed like the only thing that still needed to be dried a little longer.

Luffy smiled at having his clothes back on his body and nice and warm. He was going to thank Nami, but when he saw her with her turtle neck, long sleeved shirt on and bending over to place her pants on, he saw her panties riding up into her butt, creating a not-so-appropriate view for him. With wide eyes, he continued to stare at her. Sanji was right...his navigator had such long and shapely legs...and her butt, god, her butt looked so plump and round and...his eyes widened further when he realized the pull of his thoughts and where they were leading him to.

Nami had just buttoned her pants around her waist and turned to Luffy. Her eyes narrowed, "Pervert." She said. There was a distinct red trail from his nose to his lips. It was as clear as day about where her captain's head was currently at. Then a smirk grew across her face when she realized that Luffy hadn't heard her call him a pervert. She swayed her hips back and forth, slowly making her way towards him. All the while, Luffy's gaze was stuck on her curvaceous body. "Do you see something you like, Captain?" She said 'captain' with a slow and teasing tone, tender almost, as she got down on all fours when she reached his toes. He leaned back on his hands when she crawled between his legs, a smile plastered to her lips. When she reached his waist, her smirk became evil and he was whacked upside the head. "That's for thinking dirty," she said smugly as she stood and rubbed her hands together, as if she had just taken out the trash and were dusting herself off. She went back to her clothes and put on her socks and shoes. They were so warm and toasty.

Luffy sat back up after his head and connected with the ground from the force of Nami's punch in the head. He wiped his nose and grimaced.

Where the hell had those thoughts come from?  
>Why the hell was he even thinking about Nami like that?<br>And why the hell did he have this feeling below his belt?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he decided to it was going to be best if he just kept his mouth shut and put on his socks and shoes. Maybe by then, he would have a clear mind and stop thinking such gross things about his friend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I wanted to update yesterday, but my mom took my laptop away from me because she wanted me to clean my room. . That sucked. It took me like three hours just to get the damn room cleaned. (It was insanely dirty, hell, I don't even understand why my brother's sock was on the ceiling fan!) Nevertheless, I got it cleaned yesterday, and I even cleaned my sugar gliders cage! Sigh, I was so exhausted that I just laid back and slept throughout the entire night! Unfortunately, Mama lied and didn't give me back my laptop till just an hour ago. . She's so mean...<em>**

**_So yeah, just wanted to apologize for not updating yesterday. I'm going to try and get some more chapters posted within the next few hours and a couple more tomorrow if I have time. I am actually free on Monday, so you can guarantee I'll be updating then, too. But, I don't want to get anyone's hopes up, because I've also got a few other stories to update as well. You guys are lucky, these ideas have been stuck in my head for forever now and I wanted to get it out there and in the open. So instead of working on the other stories that REALLY NEED TO BE COMPLETED BEFORE I GET SUED FOR NOT UPDATING, I decided to work on this (side) story to entertain both myself and other readers. Like I said, consider yourself lucky. Lol!_**

**_What else...I seem to be saying that a lot lately. I think I'm hungry. I'm going to make a grilled cheese sandwich and then get straight back to working on the next chapter. Either that, or work on another story and update later. Just keep your eyes open, you never know when I'll update!_**

**_Oh, and review please!_**


	6. Ch 6: Entertainment

**_Summary: Luffy and Nami are separated from the ship in the middle of an ice storm. Can Luffy and Nami survive on a supposed uninhabited island before it's too late? Read to find out!_**

* * *

><p><strong>o.o~0.0~O.O Ch. 6 - Entertainment O.O~0.0~o.o<strong>

Fine, she thought, if he wants to be a jerk than so be it. She glanced at the mouth of the cave - the snow had stopped long ago.

It had been a long hour and a half, that's for sure. Luffy had limited responses to her as well as eye avoidance. She was getting agitated because all he could do was sit there, twiddle his thumbs, tap his knees, thrum his fingers across the floor, change position or something else that was just...distracting! It was getting harder and harder to ignore her captain's anxiousness by the minute.

Was it anxiousness? She didn't know, all she knew was that he practically giving her the cold shoulder and she was fed up with his behavior. "Go have an adventure or something," Nami said, "I don't want to deal with your irritating impatience. I can take care of myself. Just don't fall into any water any time soon - I don't feel like getting soaked all over again."

"Yada," Luffy flat out refused, but didn't ellaborate.

"Well, why not?" Nami said, standing and placing her hands on her hips.

"Because I want you to go with me," he replied, "you're my navigator - I'll get lost."

Nami face-palmed; it was true, her captain had a no better sense of direction than their idiot swordsman. So that's why he was so impatient. He was waiting for her jacket to dry. That should have been a given. She walked over to her jacket and picked it up - it was warm on one side, but it was cold on the other - yet dry. She sighed. "I suppose my jacket is dry enough," she mumbled. No sooner had she said that she was being forced into her jacket and rushed to the mouth of the cave.

"Hurry, Nami!" Luffy whined, "I wanna' see the island!" It was obvious that he was impatient and even more obvious that he didn't want to wait for her but was forcing himself to anyway.

Nami shook her head at his antics. "Luffy," Nami said, "you have GOT to be the most silliest captain I've ever met." He didn't seem to have heard her because he was standing on a low-hanging branch that stuck out from the trees that surrounded the cave near the back. She sighed again and took a look around. Everything was covered in white - it was practically silent. Keyword: Practically. The air was cold and her breaths came out in puffs as she tried to quickly catch up with her nakama. She had just reached his side before he decided to propel himself through the air into a large pile of snow. Nami cringed when he went head first into a log, half his body sticking out from the snow. "Luffy," Nami giggled when he came out of his hole with a plop, "that's why we LOOK before we LEAP."

He gave her a widening grin before struggling out of the hole and running forward to climb up another tree. "Luffy, go up higher and see if you can see the Sunny anywhere out there."

"Yosh!" He said with a mocking salute before scurrying up the trees. A few branches broke and twisted, falling to the ground in crumpled little heaps. She looked around on the ground. She rose an eyebrow, thinking. Other than Luffy's crazed footsteps that went in circles on the ground, there weren't any animal tracks of any kind. She supposed it was possible that the animals had all gone into hiding because of the winter. They call all be hibernating for all she knew. It just...it didn't sit well with her for some reason. There should be some sort of animal tracks like a dear or snow bear or _something._ It couldn't just be all barren. There weren't even any traces of birds or rabbits. Just...cool, blank snow.

Then she remembered and felt like whacking herself upside the head. It had been snowing rather heavily when they arrived on the island and had continued to snow throughout the night. It was, once again, common sense - the obvious was right in front of her and she hadn't even noticed. Maybe she was just a bit scatterbrained from nearly losing Luffy and then practically freezing to death and everything else...the snow had covered all signs of life.

Luffy came down from the top of the trees with a sigh. "Sunny isn't out there," Luffy commented. "Maybe it's on the other side of the island?" He asked.

"Maybe," Nami said, "Well, let's get going with this adventure of yours, Luffy. The more land we cover, the better our chances are of finding more shelter and the more likely we will come across Sunny."

Luffy nodded and led the way. Nami could only hope that they didn't cross some more snow fall. It didn't take them long before they had reached a quiet meadow. A few deer were shuffling snow out of the way to get to the long since dead grass beneath. "Look, deer," Nami said with a smile. Luffy looked oblivious but when she added another word, "Meat," he couldn't control himself and went barreling after the fawn that freaked out after his loud exclamation of meat. She went running and he frowned, his stomach growling.

Nami giggled at her captain's childish antics before shaking her head. "You scared it off, Luffy," Nami said.

"But...I'm hungry," he said with a frown, rubbing his tummy and acting like he was starving to death.

Truth be told, he probably was. Nami wasn't quite sure how much time had passed since the two had washed ashore, but she was going to do her best to care for her captain. After all, that's what she told him, right? The crew cares for the captain as well as the rest of the crew, right? Nami shook her head to clear her thoughts. She then remembered - she lost her scarf. She had tried so hard to keep up with that scarf only for it to get lost anyway. She supposed it didn't really matter, so long as they were alive. She was also glad that she had found the captain. Who knows what would have happened if he were to have drowned. Not to mention, if she were washed up on shore alone...she'd probably have died. Whether it be from drowning or from hypothermia, either way, she would have died. She was glad she had someone with her...even if said someone was currently picking his nose and attempting to fling it at an unknown target, only for it to get stuck on his finger.

Nami grimaced. Yep. That always did inwardly gross her out. You would think she'd be used to it by now. Well, she was, but it still grossed her out.

Nami stepped up over a fallen log, but hadn't expected the snow to give under her pressure and she slid. She screamed and soon found herself to be sliding down what looked to be a rather steep hill. "Luffy!" She exclaimed. She was on her butt, sliding down in the snow.

Luffy turned around, only to see the last of Nami's orange hair disappear behind a log. Immediately, he raced after her before he, too, was sliding down the snow on his back. "YAHOOOO!" He exclaimed in excitement. Eventually, he caught up to Nami, who was just a couple of inches in front of him.

"This isn't fun, Luffy!" Nami screamed as they were suddenly trying to dodge several trees that got into their paths. Nami could feel the snow building up in her jacket and falling down into her skirt. It was definitely cold, but not so cold as to make her feel like she was going to get frost bite or anything. She screamed again when she disappeared into what was a tunnel of some sort and closed her eyes in case she hit a wall or something, but instead, she came speeding out the other end. She looked up and saw that it had just been a hollow log. Luffy's grinning face just disappeared inside before he popped out as well.

Nami looked forward again, only to come face-to-face with...a tree. Her body was firmly planted on tree. And just as she rubbed her face, she went flying forward again from Luffy smacking into her. His head flew passed hers and straight into the tree...where it got stuck. Nami groaned. "Luffy, that hurt!" She exclaimed with her face squished between his chest and the tree. Luffy pulled his head free from the tree and rubbed it to get the wood pieces off before backing off from the tree and helping Nami to her feet. "Let's do that again!" He exclaimed, trying to run back up the hill.

Nami immediately grabbed onto his collar and yelled, "I don't think so!" He made a bunch of noises of disappointment behind her before allowing her to drag him onward. Eventually, he got tired of being dragged so had, instead, opted for standing and walking behind her.

Nami was trying to shake the snow out of her hair and clothes, so she was grateful when Luffy suddenly decided to walk on his own, meaning, she now had two free hands. "So, now we know that there are animals on this island, therefore, we won't go hungry," Nami said happily. It was true, she was more used to eating veggies, but if she had to she would eat those poor defenseless animals, you know, in order to survive.

Nami blinked. Where on earth were they? She looked down and saw that at her feet, there was ice. Luffy didn't notice her stop and he continued walking, only to end up running in place and trying to stay balanced. He fell flat on his face and slid a couple of inches. Nami swore he had never looked so hilarious as he did at that moment. His butt was sticking up in the air and his arms were spread out as if he were trying to fly or something. His chin was on the ice as he took everything in.

Nami couldn't help it. She outright laughed. He was such a goof-ball! Nami giggled when he tried to get up, only to succeed in getting to his hand and knees before he slid to the ground again. "The water's iced over, Luffy," she giggled, "and from the looks of it, it's stable enough to walk on."

"Nami...I can't walk on it," he mumbled.

Nami grinned. Poor Luffy. Maybe she should help him. He managed to get to his feet this time, but then, he started running backwards, or at least that's what it looked like, before he fell back and slid a few inches backward.

On second thought...she said as she took a seat beneath a tree...perhaps this could prove as a little bit of entertainment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, that was an interesting chapter, huh?<em>**

**_Okay I'm sorry! I know what you're thinking - You were supposed to update last week! You LIED TO YOUR READERS! - It's not my fault! I swear! Okay, it kinda is. Last Sunday I got bored after writing the first half of this chapter so I set it aside to try and watch some episodes of OP so I can at least ATTEMPT to get with the times. I am now on episode 74, or at least...I think it's ep. 74. Anyway, that's what I was doing that day. Then, after a while, I got bored and started looking at different music and then checking my e-mails and then doing chores and then going back to my story, but by then...I had sorta lost interest...HOWEVER...the day afterward, I immediately got straight back to work with this chapter. Unfortunately, every time I wanted to write something, I drew up a blank._**

**_So now I'm back again. I actually finished this chapter around 5:30, but my mother suddenly decided she wanted to go to a parade that was happening downtown and I had to hurry up and get dressed. Unfortunately, it was so jam-packed, we ended up going to the movies and a couple of interestingly/hilariously weird things happened. Hm. Go figure._**

**_But yeah, my ideas are flowing non-stop right now, so you can more than likely expect a second chapter before the end of the night is over._**

**_Review please! _**


	7. Ch 7: Dancing

**_Summary: Luffy and Nami are separated from the ship in the middle of an ice storm. Can Luffy and Nami survive on a supposed uninhabited island before it's too late? _**

* * *

><p><strong>o.o~0.0~O.O Ch. 7 - Dancing O.O~0.0~o.o<br>_  
><em>**Okay, she was now bored out of her mind. After watching Luffy fall for the thirtieth time in the past hour, she was ready to put her entertainment to an end. Besides, it was pretty obvious he had given up trying to stand at this point. He was pathetically trying to crawl towards the snow, but every time he tried, his hands would slip out from beneath him and he plummet back to the ice...and slide even further away from her and the snow line.

She tentatively stuck one foot out onto the ice. She had gone ice skating before on a trip once. It was nothing new. (A/N: I really don't know if she CAN ice skate, I'm just making it up as I go...) She had to be taught how by some dude who had been hitting on her, but in the end, she was a natural and was able to skate just fine. Unfortunately, she had no idea how well her shoes would work on the ice. After pushing out from the snow rather smoothly, she realized that there was no real affect. Her shoes would catch a little, but it really was almost the same. Smoothly and gently, she skated her way over to her helpless captain and smiled casually. You would think he'd have had the sense to just stretch his arms out and grab hold of something get him out of his predicament, but of course not.

"How come you can stand on the ice but not me?" He whimpered pathetically from his spot on the ice.

Nami giggled and held a hand out for him. He looked really depressed. The second he was on his feet, he immediately began flailing around, trying to keep his balance. He grabbed for her, but instead, she skated just out of his reach. He began running in place, much like he had been doing at the beginning. "Namiiii!" He exclaimed, about to plummet into the ice face-first.

Nami skated to his back and reached forward, wrapping her arms around his torso and keeping him straight up. "Try to keep your balance by using BOTH of your feet, Luffy." Luffy was breathing hard, trying to stay in place like Nami.

"Nami, I'm not sure I can-"

"Oh, please," Nami said, "I won't let you fall."

Luffy frowned but nodded. Nami released his arms once he seemed okay, but he started sweating and his legs started to shake. Nami skated to his front and grabbed his hands, sliding her fingers between his and causing him to relax. His legs seemed to stop shaking when he was assured that he had balance with her there. Nami gave him a reassuring smile and took a small step backward, sliding her feet slowly. Luffy panicked and shuffled his feet. He slid forward smoothly, so you can imagine his relief when he came to a stop right in front of her, a little closer than intended, but it was a start.

"Getting used to standing?" Nami asked, watching his facial expressions. He kept looking at his feet - obviously, he was "scared" to fall. Nami released one of his hands and placed her fingers under his chin. "There, that's better. Never look at your feet, that's what's making you fall."

Luffy trembled beneath her finger tips, and when she removed her fingers from his chin, he suddenly wished she would stay there. Blinking slowly, he looked at her smiling face. Something was...different. He didn't know what...maybe it was because they were alone together? It's just...there was something different about her now. It was something he rarely noticed on the ship. It was like...he didn't know.

"Ready?" He suddenly realized that they were moving. He gulped and nodded his head slowly, not sure what he was agreeing to but going with it anyway.

Before he realized it, they were both gently gliding across the ice, with her hanging onto him and skating backwards while he slid forward, lifting his feet every so often. "So you're catching on," Nami commented with an even bigger smile.

Luffy slowly had a smile spreading on his face. Then, he made the mistake of looking down at the ice passing by his feet, and he stumbled a bit. "I told you to keep your head up," Nami said, making him snap his eyes back to her face. "Let your movements flow, as if you were dancing."

"But..." he retorted, "we aren't dancing. We're skating."

"Well, then, dance," she said, "in fluid, graceful movements."

Luffy got a bit of a frown then. He didn't know how to dance. He saw people dancing back in his home town, but he never really...danced. He was pretty sure that his movements would be choppy and unorganized - he wasn't a dancer, he was a pirate captain, a man, damn it! Men didn't let themselves go dancing like some pansy! But...he was alone...with Nami. Maybe he could make an exception? He nodded and let his face fall into a determined expression.

Nami smiled and looked behind her at where they were headed. She turned them ever so slightly to make them turn in a loop. She then swiftly turned her body in one movement. Luffy freaked for a moment when he could no long see her eyes. "Wait, Nami! I'm not ready for this! I can't-"

"Yes, you can," Nami said with a smile over her shoulder. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. He gulped and she slid forward. Luffy panicked and took a step rather than slide his foot, and he went sliding right into Nami. Nami suddenly realized their close proximity, and a blush spread across her face instantly. "Luffy, relax," she said, trying to make herself relax. His hands tightened on her waist, and she waited for him to calm down before continuing on.

"Nami..." Luffy said, unsure.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," Nami said with reassurance, "I promise."

Luffy nodded and whimpered when she moved. He followed easily enough and they were once again slowly making their way across the ice. "I think I'm getting the hang of this..." he muttered, "c-can we go faster?"

"You sure?" Nami asked.

"Ah," he said with a nod of his head. "If you stay like this, I can keep my balance."

Nami smiled and pushed on the ice with her left foot, causing them to lurch forward. Luffy took a breath, and before he realized it, he was holding his breath while he slid sloppily behind her. Nami giggled when she saw his facial expression. "Remember, Luffy," she said, "baby steps. It's like dancing."

"I know, but-" He said.

Nami shook her head. "Close your eyes." He frowned but did as he was told. He felt her move out of his grasp and for a moment, he was standing completely on his own. Nami watched him for a second. He was standing by himself. She slid around a bit, traveling in circles around him to see how long he would stand by himself. "Do you realize you're standing all on your own now?" She asked with a grin.

Luffy's eyes popped open. He stared straight ahead for a moment, and was about to look down, but she warned him that if he did, he would fall. He kept his gaze forward, slowly moving his head to watch as she skating in circles around him. She smiled. "Baby steps," Nami whispered as she flew passed him for the fifth or sixth time. Luffy gulped hard before barely even sliding his right foot forward. He hardly moved. I can do this... he thought as he slid forward again. Nami was impressed. He was managing on his own.

So, as he attempted to get himself started, Nami did a few twirls and, well, danced. She was unaware of his gaze. She looked so elegant and graceful while she danced on the ice. You can imagine her surprise when she suddenly had arms wrapping around her waist from behind. She looked up at Luffy's face above hers and grinned proudly. "You're skating by yourself," she said. She vaguely noticed how she could see her breath floating up passed his face.

Luffy's grin was contagious. He had accomplished something today. It had taken them quite a while to get themselves back to the cave they had arrived at. They had spent nearly the entire day skating in circles and dancing with each other on the ice. He had a lot of fun, and he was pretty sure she did, too. He and Nami made it back to the cave safely and had even caught a few rabbits that she could skin and clean up and cook over the fire back at the cave. They hadn't found any other source of shelter yet, so they were stuck with the cave for the time being.

Day One was definitely a fun day to remember.

Nami wished it didn't have to end. Unfortunately, reality wouldn't allow them to. Tomorrow, they were going in the opposite direction to check if there was a way around the steep hill that nearly gave her a heart attack.

These were Nami's last thoughts as she cuddled into Luffy chest. They had decided to sleep together because Nami was the only one with the jacket. They used it as a blanket and kept it wrapped around the both of them as best they could throughout the night.

The fire was slowly dwindling down into embers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Awesome chapter if I do say so myself. I have one more idea before my ideas suddenly come to a halt. . I've got an idea, but I'm not sure how I'm going to put it together just yet. So, yeah, one more idea. Oh wait...I just had another idea! Okay, so that makes two ideas...after those two ideas...I may ask for some suggestions...<em>**

**_Review please!_**


	8. Ch 8: It's Warm

**_Summary: Luffy and Nami are separated from the ship in the middle of an ice storm. Can Luffy and Nami survive on a supposed uninhabited island before it's too late? Read to find out!_**

* * *

><p><strong>o.o~0.0~O.O Ch. 8 - It's Warm... O.O~0.0~o.o<strong>

"Damn it, Luffy!" She exclaimed as she yanked him back. "Maybe I should take care of the hunting from now on!" She was seriously frustrated and her headache had yet to go away. She had woken up this morning with her stomach rumbling nonstop. Luffy, trying to do something right, went to try and catch something, but he always came back empty-handed. It would seem that every time he tried to catch something, he would do his loud exclamation of finding something, thus, chasing it off. And the end result? No food.

"I'm sorry, Nami, I-" Luffy tried to console her, but she just burst into tears.

"Fuck!" She yelled to the world. "I'm going to starve and it's all because of you!" She screamed, stomping and crying out into the forest surrounding the cave. They were going the opposite way today.

Luffy hung his head in shame. A frown was on his face as he trudged through the snow. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes were watery. He was hungry, too...In fact, he was trying to catch something good to eat, but every time he tried, it would run away before he could. The animals were too smart...

Nami was at her breaking point. She could go for a nice hot bath and some good food. She missed Sanji's cooking and Ussop's stupid-ass stories. She missed hers and Robin's talks and Brooke's stupid dead jokes. She missed hearing Sanji and Zoro fighting. She missed Sunny. She wanted to go back home. She wanted to be with all of her friends. She wanted to get off this island and onto the sea again. She wanted to make some maps. She wanted...

Nami stopped. She felt a little hot for some reason. Nami turned to look at Luffy. "Ne, Luffy?" She asked, suddenly changing moods.

Luffy could have sworn she was angry. Wasn't she mad about what happened just an hour ago? Maybe she got over it? "Huh?"

"Does it feel a little hot to you?"

Now that she mentions it, he did feel like he was sweating a little. Looking around, he noticed that there was some green sprouting up from the snow beneath their feet. "Nami, look!" He said excitedly.

Nami looked at what he was looking and frowned a bit. "You think the there's a volcano around here?" Nami asked.

"Maybe!" He said excitedly, "Let's go find it!"

Nami was going to decline, but in the end she just nodded, not sure why she had agreed. The two of them trudged through the snow once more. That is, until the ground started shifting upward. "Great," Nami commented, "now we're going uphill?"

Luffy saw that she was beginning to lag a bit, seeing as how she was now a bit of a ways behind him. He slowed down to let her catch up a bit, but when she reached his side, he quickly picked her up and slung her onto his back. Almost automatically, she clung to him. "You didn't have to..." Nami started, but he simply brushed it off. With a slight blush, Nami rested her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you..." She mumbled, staring ahead at the scenery in front of him.

The snow was beginning to fall again. She didn't feel any change in temperature, so she figured they were fine for a while. So long as it didn't suddenly start hailing or pounding them with heavy snow balls, she was good to go on. She closed her eyes and her arms loosened around his neck. Eventually, she was fast asleep and Luffy was leaning a little forward to keep her on his back. He gripped her thighs a bit tighter, adjusting her every so often to keep her from falling.

When Nami opened her eyes next, it was REALLY warm. So warm, she was actually SWEATING. "Luffy...it's too hot." Nami mumbled into his ear as she tried to wake herself up.

Luffy nodded. He himself was sweating buckets. He let her down gently before looking at the area around him. "The snow's melting," Luffy commented. Nami looked around as well and noticed that the snow fell still, but was gradually turning into rain as they walked through the snow.

Nami wasn't paying attention and tripped over something hidden in the snow. She tumbled forward through some bushes and went rolling for a second before coming to a stop. "Nami!" She hard Luffy call, crashing coming from behind her.

"Wow," Nami said as she took a look around. The snow had completely melted the second it hit the ground where she was at. She could feel the ground - it was nice and warm. She could hear rustling behind her - Luffy got stuck. Nami looked beyond her area and discovered exactly why the ground was so warm. Beyond the little area she had fallen in, there were hot springs all over the place! It was as if there were giant puddles of steaming water everywhere! Nami quickly stood up and brushed herself off. "Luffy, hurry up and come look!"

"Nami!" Luffy exclaimed, getting his sleeve unhooked from the tree that hadn't wanted him to pass. He came barreling down the miniature hill that Nami had taken and came to a stop next to her. "You okay?" He asked when he reached her. Then he noticed she was staring at the area in front of them. "Whoah!" He exclaimed, "That's awesome!"

Nami didn't waste any time and quickly ran down toward the enormous "puddles" of water and went to her knees when she got close. So far, her and Luffy had been eating the snow. They weren't about to drink sea water, but it had been the only thing to drink at the moment. Nami cupped her hands in the water - it was so nice and warm...almost hot. She brought it to her lips and took a sip. "Goodness, the water tastes sweet!" She said. It did - it was like a wine almost.

"Really?" Luffy asked and dipped his hands in to taste the water. It was extremely good! Nami smiled at his enthusiasm as he stuck his whole head into the water and began to drink. The interesting thing was, when Nami's hands dried, she didn't feel the least bit sticky. She really wanted that bath...

"Let's take a bath and get our clothes washed at the same time," Nami said, "God knows how long it's been since we've been actually CLEAN." Nami said, taking off her jacket.

"B-B-But Nami!" He exclaimed when he saw her taking off her clothes. Why did she always do that? She always took her clothes off and got dressed in the middle of nowhere! "Aren't you-"

"Nope!" Nami said. "There's enough steam here to cover us up. I can barely see you two feet in front of me."

Luffy blinked. She was right...He could barely make out the color of her hair.

So without further ado, Nami took off her pants and shoes, followed by her shirt and then her underwear. Luffy reluctantly took his clothes off, too. They might as well get started with washing off their clothes. "Nami, won't it take a while for our clothes to dry?"

"Yes, it will. That means we have time to soak and you can play with the water in the area if you want," Nami said with a smile.

Luffy nodded. "Okay," he said hesitantly.

"Plus, the steam and the ground can help warm them up. We can even hang them up over the trees that surround this area if we want, that way they can drip dry."

"Yosh!" Luffy said, his grin back in place. So now, both he and Nami were naked and jumping into the water. Well, Luffy was jumping in the water, Nami calmly walked in, first testing it, before sinking in fully. Nami groaned. "Nami, you okay?" He asked, concerned by her groan.

"Hai," Nami said, her voice almost whispering.

"Are you sure? Maybe the steam is bad for you," he said and came to her side and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Damn it, Luffy, I'm not sick," Nami said. She wasn't really mad, nope, not really. She was more tired and comfortable then anything. Her words, however, fell on deaf ears because he simply continued to feel her forehead for a fever. After a while, he frowned and just removed his hand.

"You don't got a fever..." he muttered but shrugged it all of and stayed where he was.

It took a moment for her to realize that they were insanely close to each other. Just and arm's length away from each other. A blush crept onto her face, going unnoticed but her idiotic captain. Luffy grinned and took both of his hands and began squeezing water between them, squirting it out in a small spit. Before either of them knew it, Luffy was going crazy with just sitting still in the water. So, what do you do when you have water, you're bored, and you had the insane urge to do something? Of course...start a water fight.

Nami and Luffy were at the center of a particularly deep pool of water and were splashing each other senselessly. The water was deep enough to come up to their waists, but that was as far as it went. Neither one of them wanted to risk Luffy drowning in a deeper pool. That is, until Luffy got the upper hand and Nami began to run away. Their laughter was echoing off the rocks and trees, encasing them in a carefree atmosphere. Nami was running through a slippery area of water, and being the idiot that he was, Luffy followed after her.

How could they have known that Luffy would slip?  
>How could they have known he would slip into a deep pool?<p>

When his laughter suddenly went silent, Nami turned around to see if he was still chasing her. "Luffy?" Nami asked. There was nothing but silence - silence and the sound of steam escaping a few cracks in the rocks. "Luffy, this isn't funny. Where are you?"

She retraced her steps and walked backward. She looked in several of the pools - they all had bubbles coming up from the steam. She wouldn't know if he slipped in any of them. That is, until she saw particularly huge bubbles escaping from beneath the surface of one of the pools. With a gasp, she jumped in and swam through it. It was dark and the water sort of stung her eyes as she tried swimming through. Then, she saw an even darker form, and felt bubbles bubble up past her face. Quickly, she swam deeper and reached forward. Her hand felt something soft - Luffy's hair? Possibly. She reached lower and felt his face, his neck, his chest. She hooked one of her arms under one of his arms and around his chest and began swimming toward the top.

When they breeched the surface, Luffy choked on what air he could get. "Luffy, are you okay?" Nami asked.

Luffy groaned. That's the second time in under a week he had nearly drowned. "I feel...heavy," he muttered.

Nami twisted him around to where he was facing her and hooked his arms around her neck. "Hang on, I'll get us to the rocks," she mumbled. Suddenly, a blush appeared on his cheeks - their bodies were unnaturally close...

"What?" Nami asked when she caught him staring at her.

"N-Nothing," he stuttered.

Nami shrugged and swam backwards toward one of the banks and hauled them up and out of the water. It was only then that when gravity took hold of them, Luffy's body was pressed firmly against hers and a certain aspect of the male anatomy became very apparent to Nami. With a blush covering her entire face down into her collar bone and then some, she pushed Luffy off of her and tried her best to cover herself. "Pervert," she mumbled.

"I am not!" Luffy said, his blush turning redder and deeper.

He followed after her as she walked back toward the very first spring they came across and sat inside of it. "I doubt our clothes are dry yet," Nami commented, "so let's just sit and relax for a few minutes."

"Ne, Nami?" Luffy asked as he sat across from her on the opposite side of the spring.

"Hm?" Nami asked.

"Why do you think you are closer to me than the others?" He asked. "I've been wondering for a long time. I thought that you would be closer to Robin because you're always with her."

Nami blinked before smiling, "So you _were _listening," Nami said with a giggle. "Truthfully? I think I'm closer to you than anyone else on the ship. I really do believe that. When I speak with Robin, it's always observational conversation."

"Huh?" He asked with a blink.

Nami laughed, "I mean, when she talks to me she usually talks about things she notices on the ship or about the direction we're headed in or what land marks there are to discover."

"But you guys are together for hours on the deck!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Doesn't mean we do anything," Nami said with a shrug. Beneath the water, she crossed her legs, above the water, she let her elbows rest on the sides of the rocks. "She's always reading about the history of the islands we may or may not visit. She's a true archaeologist."

Nami sighed. "At least when Vivi was here, I'd have a lot to chat about."

"That was fun," Luffy said quietly.

"Luffy," Nami said, "why do you always act like you're not listening but in reality, you really are?"

Luffy shrugged, "I just do. I like having fun, I don't think about consequences or what might happen or not." Luffy looked up, but all you could see was the gray of the steam rising up around them. "I don't want to be like everyone else who always worries."

Nami smiled, "So," Nami said, "in other words, you just want to be carefree." Luffy nodded, but didn't say anything further. "You know," Nami said after a period of silence, "I was just telling Robin that this was going to be a long week. I had no idea what was in store for us."

"Maybe you knew something was going to happen," Luffy commented. Nami shrugged, and once again, the two were in silence. "Nami," Luffy paused, "I'm hungry..."

* * *

><p>And for a while, neither one of them spoke. Then, Nami began scrubbing herself down. She might as well TRY to get some of the grime off of her. She really didn't like having to scrub without any soap though. She wondered how they made soap anyway. Maybe she can learn the ingredients and come up with her own kind of soap...maybe some that smells like tangerines! She sighed in contentment before standing and walking over to their clothes. "Ne, Luffy, our clothes are pretty much dry now. I wonder how long we've been here." Nami said to herself.<p>

Luffy shrugged and followed suit. They got dressed and made sure they were (well, mostly Nami) was bundled tight. With a stretch, they made their way out of the clearing and back onto the snow covered area that they had been trekking through. Nami figured it was some time after lunch, maybe even nearing sunset seeing as how the sun looked as though it were slowly going downward. "Maybe we should head back. It's been a while since we ate anything proper. I'll catch us something to eat. You...just go back to the cave. Follow our footsteps in the snow, can you handle that?"

Luffy nodded with a grin. "I'll make a fire!"

"You do that," Nami said with a smile before heading into the woods to see if she could catch something edible. Luffy followed their tracks back to the cave. It would take him a while to get the fire going, but he would do it no matter what! Plus...he knew it would take a while for Nami to catch something, so, he might as well get started.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oooooo, how was that chapter? I'm trying to get them closer together...am I succeeding? I've got one last idea...okay, half an idea. Here's what I have in mind: I'm thinking about the crew. What are they doing? Why haven't they gotten to them yet? What's taking them so long? Blah blah blah. Etcetera etcetera etcetera. You catch my drift? So that's what the next chapter's gonna be about - the crew. So, if you could care less about the crew, you can skip that chapter. I promise, there won't be anything relating to Luffy and Nami fluffiness in this next chapter.<em>**

**_On another note...any suggestions for the chapter after that? My mind has gone completely blank... This...sucks. And I was thinking hard, too! So far, I've used my ice skating idea, my swimming idea, hell, I used the drowning idea twice now (O.O), gosh...this is going to take some thinking, huh? Is there anything specific that my beautiful (and maybe some handsome) readers want me to write (a.k.a. type) up? Anything at all? I am completely open to suggestions!_**

**_But anyway...hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review please! _**


	9. Ch 9: Left Astray

**_Summary: Luffy and Nami are separated from the ship in the middle of an ice storm. Can Luffy and Nami survive on a supposed uninhabited island before it's too late? _**

* * *

><p><strong>o.o~0.0~O.O Ch. 9 - Left Astray O.O~0.0~o.o<br>_  
><em>**"So...how did we get here again?" Chopper asked.

"You know what," Ussop said, "forget it! I don't wanna' repeat it again!"

Sanji and Zoro snickered at Ussop. They were all purposefully taunting him. They were trying to get their minds off of their currently missing captain and navigator. For the past day and a half, they had been docked on an island. They had to go through hell and back just to get through that damn ice storm, but in the end, they managed to get to the island. Robin _supposed _this is where the log pose had been set to. They didn't quite know where they were, but it was as good a start as any.

Sanji's dreams had been crushed when they realized there were no modern civilization here on this island. There weren't any villages, towns, or people. There was just a bunch of...snow. Snow and ice. They came across several caves, and then got chased around the island by bears, so obviously, there were animals on the island. Zoro and Sanji went off hunting and Robin went off to explore and see what she could find. Chopper and Ussop stayed on the ship, unsure what to do, before finally going out to explore like Robin. They were going to see if they could find any traces of Luffy and Nami. That...and Chopper wanted to see if there were any plants he could run tests on and possibly make into a new cure for something or whatever. Franky and Brooke stayed on the ship to guard it, though, no one was really sure if it was even necessary. Still, you couldn't ever be too careful. So, while half the crew left, Brooke was playing his melodies and Franky was trying to enhance the ship in any which way possible.

That was yesterday afternoon when they first docked.

Today, everyone was sitting or standing on deck, just waiting for something to happen. "I'm bored!" Ussop complained. He had taken up Luffy's character, obviously.

"Then go blow somethin' up!" Zoro said. "I'm gonna' take a nap!" He had been grumpy ever since they had first docked. He was blaming himself for not paying more attention and for not being faster in reaching them in time. It was painfully obvious to the rest of the crew that he was berating himself over something he honestly had no control over. Zoro went straight to the crow's nest and, before anyone knew it, he was sleeping quite soundly.

It was odd how he hadn't decided to sleep somewhere on deck like he usually did. Or even in the mens' quarters. It was just...weird.

Sanji did his usual thing. He made breakfast and lunch for everyone. Now, everyone was currently waiting for dinner. Sanji didn't have much else to occupy his time with. He kept coming up with some sort of delicious treat to try and stuff Robin and the others with. He was obviously upset with the whole situation also. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything anyone could have done to atone for the loss of their nakamas.

Chopper wasn't his usual happy, chipper, cutesy self. He just stayed in the infirmary all day. No one knows what he was doing. Though, sometimes, they would hear the infirmary supposedly blow up by accident or something, but in the end, no one was worried over the little reindeer. They just let him be. Occasionally, Sanji would go in and give him a treat also, but other than that, no one bothered him.

Ussop always complained and whined. He would sit there and fish by himself. He didn't really interact with anyone or try and come up with ways to lie. He was just...there. Taking up space.

Franky was never seen, though he seemed the most like himself, as usual.

Brooke was seen rarely, but he would mostly being playing sad melodies with his violin.

Robin either stared out into space or just read a book. She was the same as always, just less talkative. Though, that was pretty much normal for the woman.

All in all, the crew was a wreck. Without their captain, the couldn't do anything. Without their navigator, they couldn't go anywhere.

True, they had Zoro and Robin. But seriously? Zoro didn't have the skills needed to be a leader. He was a loner, everyone knew that. He had always been. He was more into training than anything. He could really care less about One Piece or anything else out there. His goal was to become the strongest swordsman alive. There wasn't going to be anything to stop him. Though, this could pose a problem if they couldn't get a move on from this place.

Robin was...okay...with navigation. She didn't know everything Nami did, though. She couldn't predict the weather. She couldn't tell you which direction to go in. All she knew was point and go. She wasn't even comfortable with giving out orders like Nami did. Much like Zoro, she lacked the skills to get them moving. She didn't even know which direction the next island was in! All in all, the crew was stuck until something, or someone, came their way.

Poor Luffy and Nami. For all they know, Luffy probably drowned and Nami...well, Nami probably drowned, too because of the storm. They could've survived, too. But really, what were the chances of finding them alive on this particular island? What were the chances of even finding their bodies? Just...everything was just too...out there.

And so, the crew did their own thing. No one said anything to anyone. Even Sanji and Zoro had stopped fighting. Sanji had overstocked...by accident. He though they'd find Luffy...tears collected in his eyes and he once again set to baking.

What if they made it and were waiting for them to come and get them? Ussop frowned and just clenched his fishing pole tighter. Or maybe they really were dead.

Chopper, once again, blew up the infirmary, but this time, he came stumbling out of the room and fell face-first, tears streaming from his eyes. Everyone glanced, but knew that the little reindeer was okay. He was just suffering from a tiny broken heart.

Where could they be?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Short chapter, I know. I just wanted to tell everyone what the crew was up to and their broken state. I'll probably do another chapter on them eventually, but for now...this is what it is until there is some sort of motivation in there. Right now...it has to be depressing.<em>**


	10. Ch 10: Carefree

**_Summary: Luffy and Nami are separated from the ship in the middle of an ice storm. Can Luffy and Nami survive on a supposed uninhabited island before it's too late? Read to find out!_**

* * *

><p><strong>o.o~0.0~O.O Ch. 10 - Carefree O.O~0.0~o.o<br>_  
><em>**Day Four...  
>How can it be that they spent four days here already?<br>What in the world happened?  
>Where was their crew?<br>Why were they still here?  
>Just...what the hell?<p>

These were the questions she kept asking herself as she watched Luffy create a snow angel in the middle of what's supposed to be a field. Instead, it looked more like a snow-covered meadow. Well, she supposed it could be either or...what the hell? Why would she care? Since when did she stop being so serious? They were in a dire situation! They were going to possibly be stuck here for forever if they weren't found! Well, she supposed they could make a raft...but if her theory is correct, the raft wouldn't last throughout the ice and snow storms that surround the island in various places.

Then her thoughts took a quick turn. This place was a good vacation compared to what they had been going through. Maybe they could come back here sometime? Maybe they could build a cabin of sorts...Luffy could help her! After all, he had helped make that giant raft/wagon for that dragon back then. Who's to say they wouldn't be able to build a house of sorts? She supposed it was possible. Coming back here would be a nice place to go if they ever wanted to just escape from the world. Any ordinary navigator would turn tail and run from the ice and snow storms out on the ocean, but she was no ordinary navigator. She could easily get them to land with no problem at all.

Nami sighed. Back to Day Four. What were they going to do today? Let's see...Day One was the day they discovered that steep hill and the iced over lake. Day Two...what happened Day Two? That's not right...Day One had to have been when she and Luffy had to wait for their clothes to dry. Day Two had to have been when they discovered the hill and the lake. Her face scrunched up in concentration. Day Three was the hot springs and today...Day Four. Yeah, that had to have been it. What's wrong with her? She was losing track of days!

Suddenly, a pile of snow fell on her head from above her. "Ooof!" She exclaimed, falling forward and into the snow. That was a giant chunk of snow...she broke the surface of the snow pile that landed on her only to come face to face with...laughter. Luffy's boisterous laughter was so loud, she wouldn't doubt that he'd cause an avalanche somewhere nearby. "What's so funny?" Nami asked, picking up a chunk of snow and hurling it at him. It hit it's target, straight in his face, causing him to lose his balance and fall backward.

He sat up, snow falling from his face and onto his clothes. "Hey, that's cheating!" Luffy exclaimed, picking up some snow.

That is how the Great Snow War began. "Take this!" Nami exclaimed, smacking him in the back of the head as he was trying to put together a huge snowball. "And this!" Nami exclaimed when he turned around, he was hit in the face again. Nami screamed in laughter at Luffy's expression. He started chasing her while throwing snowballs at her at high speed. She squealed in fits of laughter, trying to dodge it and managing to swerve around them...barely. And then...she was hit and she went face-first into the snow. Luffy began roaring with laughter again before he realized she wasn't moving.

"Nami?" He asked. "I didn't hit you that hard did I?" With trembling hands, he came closer to her and flipped her over. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing. "Nami! Wake up, Nami! Come on, I didn't hit you that hard! I swear! I didn't mean to! I-"

Thunk.

Luffy stared with wide eyes as Nami erupted in laughter once again. "Scared you, didn't I?" She said with a smile. A wide smile spread across Luffy's snow-covered face. Nami noticed his nose was turning a little red, she vaguely wondered if her own nose was doing the same. Luffy helped her sit up and the two decided to catch their breaths for a few moments. "So," Nami said, "who won the war?" She grinned.

"Shishishishi," Luffy chuckled, "it was a tie!"

"Oh, please, I so had that last hit," Nami said with a roll of her eyes.

"But you cheated!" Luffy exclaimed.

"That's what you said at the beginning of the fight!" Nami said. Then, they both began laughing. Nami wiped a tear from her eye she was laughing so hard. When she calmed, she decided it was somewhere near lunch time. She turned her face to Luffy, but they were suddenly REALLY close. How many times this week have they ended up like this? Luffy's smile suddenly disappeared, and he stared in her eyes.

"Nami," Luffy said suddenly, causing her to blink, "you think we'll come back here again someday?"

"Maybe," Nami said, "I was actually thinking about that myself. I like this place. If we can get Franky to build a large cabin, the entire crew could enjoy this getaway place. To be honest, I think this is the best vacation we've had so far. The last vacation we had didn't go over too well..." Nami said, remembering how an angry mob had chased them out of the town they had stopped to "take a vacation". Obviously, it had something to do with Luffy.

"I like it here," Luffy said, a small smile gracing his lips. The snow was starting to fall. "At first, I wanted to get back to the crew because I was scared that they'd get hurt in the storm, but I ended up being more worried for you when your lips were blue and your fingers, too. Then, we started having all this fun!" His smile turned into a grin. "I wonder what other mysteries are here on the island!"

Nami smiled. "Ne, Luffy," Nami said, looking up at the sky. Snowflakes were gently falling onto her face and sticking to her eyelashes. "I enjoyed our time together. It's been a long time since I've been so carefree. Well, I'm still worried about the crew and being stuck here for forever, but I still feel like I can just relax here." Nami leaned back on her hands, despite them being frozen from the snow. Luffy noticed this, however, and crawled over to her and let her lean back against his chest while he kept them upright. Nami smiled in contentment. "I've found myself thinking this a couple of times in the past week...would it really be so bad if we were stuck here for a little while?"

Luffy frowned. "No," he said, "it wouldn't be bad, but it wouldn't be good either. We'd make everyone worry."

"Now that I think about it," Nami said, "this is a pretty good place to put a large cabin. Either that, or make make several cabins so we can all have our own little place. What do you think, Luffy?"

"Everyone would like that," Luffy said, placing his chin on her shoulder. He closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he was asleep. Nami forgot that he usually took a nap in the middle of the day on Sunny. He hadn't taken a nap in...several days now. What with all the excitement and the almost drowning and the adventures and everything, he hadn't had the time to. Nami looked at her shoulder. He snoring softly. Nami reached up and moved a few of his damp bangs out of his face. Truthfully, this was the worst place to take a nap, but she guessed it was okay for a little bit. Nami bit her lip. She reached to her sides and grabbed hold of his wrists and wrapped them around her tummy. With them leaning on each other like this, they could stay perfectly upright. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was actually going to add a bit of a kissing scene in this chapter, but I like the sweetness of it. It's not my best work, but I like it. It's nice, right? Not much, but it's nice.<strong>_

_**I am actually in class right now. I didn't feel like listening to the teacher so I figured I'd just type up a chapter. Might as well do something productive if I'm not going to pay attention, right?**_

_**So what did you think? Review, please! **_


	11. Ch 11: Tears to Break Your Heart

**_Summary: Luffy and Nami are separated from the ship in the middle of an ice storm. Can Luffy and Nami survive on a supposed uninhabited island before it's too late? Read to find out!_**

* * *

><p><strong>o.o~0.0~O.O Ch. 11 - Tears to Break Your Heart O.O~0.0~o.o<strong>

Nami laughed as Luffy got pummeled with snow. He was jumping up in the trees and seeing if he could see Sunny anywhere docked around the island - and so far was having no luck - but when he got down, the branches shook from him jumping off of him and tons of snow fell onto his head. "C'mon," Nami said, "I want to at least try to make it to the other side of the island my noon so that we can get back before dark."

Luffy nodded with a grin and the continued on through the snow. "Ne, Nami," Luffy said.

"Yeah?" Nami asked, turning to him.

"Ah, never mind," Luffy said, scratching his head.

"Luffy, if there's something you're gonna' ask, than just say it," Nami said, "there really is no use to prolong the inevitable."

"Were you really mad that you were stuck with me and not someone else?" Luffy asked.

Nami blinked. Now where did THAT come from? It must have been weighing on his mind for a long time if he was just now asking that question. "I was, actually, but it blew over pretty quickly."

"Why were you mad?" Luffy asked.

"I was mad because...you're an idiot," Nami said. Luffy pouted at her words the second they left her mouth. "Let's face it, Luffy, you don't know anything about survival. If anything it was dumb luck that we both managed to pull through in the beginning. The good news is that you got stuck with someone who knew what to do." Nami smiled at him. "But...I don't mind being stuck with you."

"Huh?" Luffy was thoroughly confused. She had been mad...but she wasn't? That was a huge contradiction.

"What I mean is, of all the people in the world, I was stuck with the most unlucky. However, I'm glad it was with you because I don't know how I would've handled it if it were anyone else," she saw his confused expression, "think of it this way: if it had been Robin and we had both washed ashore, it would be pretty awkward if we were dying from hypothermia and had to use our body heat to stay alive, don't you think? It's more natural for a man and woman to be together, not two women or two men." Luffy's face flushed pink for a moment. "Had it been Zoro or Sanji, dear lord, I don't even want to think about that. With Zoro, it'd just be plain embarrassing, with Sanji, the man would be having bloody noses everywhere we went. Franky, I suppose, would be okay, but I wouldn't have been able to keep him from drowning if he sunk in water or fell through some thin ice or anything. It would've been okay if it were Chopper, Chopper's used to the cold, but he's also a kid and doesn't really understand much. He knows how to prevent a lot of illnesses though."

"So..." Luffy said, "you're not embarrassed or mad or anything about being with me?"

Nami shook her head. "Luffy," Nami said, "it doesn't really matter." Luffy looked at her before breaking out into a wide grin. He nodded and walked beside her in the snow. "Why were you asking me those questions, Luffy?"

"I don't know," Luffy asked. "They were just questions in my head is all."

Nami nodded but didn't pry. "Ne, Nami, when we find the crew, we should tell them about all our adventures!" He said excitedly.

Nami blinked. She hadn't expected that. So, he assumed they were going to find their crew, hm? Well, she supposed his optimism was a good thing, though at times, it was sometimes a little depressing.

* * *

><p>"God, kill me now," Nami said. Right in front of her was...she didn't know what it was. It wasn't a mountain. It looked more like a wall, but this 'wall' was all crooked and weird-looking. It almost looked like something took a chunk out of the earth and made a huge hole in it. Yes, that's what it was - a curved wall. The snow was beginning to fall again. She had a feeling it was going to get pretty heavy.<p>

"Ne, Luffy," Nami said.

"Are?" Luffy said, turning back around to face Nami. He was building a giant fort.

"We can use this as cover from the snow, but we'll have to block the wind somehow," Nami said. "I think the snow is going to come down heavily soon."

"Yosh!" Luffy said, "Let's build a fort around it!"

Nami smiled. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea. Together, they gathered a bunch of snow, even using Luffy's giant snowball and breaking it down to create a wall of snow. They made it as thick as they could and made sure to build it all the way around, leaving a little space for air to come in and out so they didn't suffocate. In the frantic movements of building a fort and racing against time before the snow fell harder, she forgot to tell Luffy to grab firewood. So now, they were both cold and wanting something to eat.

They snuggled together, Nami more shy than Luffy as Luffy wrapped his arms around her securely. Nami had her back against the wall and had opened her jacket to let Luffy inside of it with her. He didn't, after all, have a jacket like she did. They made do and before they knew it, they were fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Nami awoke with a start. She had been having some sort of dream and as she opened her eyes, she could see Luffy with his head planted firmly between her breasts. With a blush she woke him up and he yawned, stretching before kneeling over her with an elbow on either side of her face. His face copied her blush and for a moment, neither of them spoke. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want move because he liked looking at her face - it looked so different from normal. But, he also knew that he should move before she got mad.<p>

"Luffy," she said. Uh-oh, here it comes! He mentally prepared himself as she watched her face contort into a mix of anger and surprise. Before realizing what he was doing, he pressed himself into her, his lips smashing into hers in a desperate kiss.

Nami squealed in surprise into his mouth. She hadn't been expecting THAT to happen. All she knew was that at some point, she had ended up on the floor with Luffy above her, pinning her down. Now he was KISSING her? When did..._how_ did this happen? This wasn't supposed to be happening! It was unreal! It was...it wasn't supposed to happen...and...it felt so good...

Nami could feel her eyelids drooping as she finally began to kiss him back. She cupped the back of his head, bringing him ever closer to her. Luffy's hands wrapped around her waist as he brought both of his legs up to keep him from falling onto her. He had his eyes closed, just basking in the feeling of her lips against his. Why did he kiss her? It was a foreign feeling. It was... different. He pulled away from her slowly, his breaths coming out in pants.

Nami looked at him with wide eyes. "Luffy...?" She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now.

Luffy gulped. He had done that on impulse! How could he have messed up their friendship like that? Wait...was their friendship even messed up? Was it any different than before? God, how could he do that to her?

Quickly, he placed his hat over his head and stood up, his hat covering his eyes. "Gomen," he apologized. Nami, with wide eyes, watched as he began shoveling out snow with his hands, trying to get through. The snow had stopped.

Nami didn't stop him, but instead, thought about why he had done that in the first place. She helped him get the snow out of the way, but when Luffy had dug out a pretty good sized hole, he immediately jumped through and disappeared. Nami didn't stop him. She supposed they both needed to think about what was happening between them and why it was happening. With a blush, she touched her lips. She wasn't sure why, but...she kind of liked it. Was it so bad to kiss the captain? Her captain? Was it okay? Was it...love? Is that what this feeling was? Her heart was racing from the mere thought of it. True, Luffy was her savior, the man who freed her from Arlong. Luffy was her captain. Her friend. Her best friend, dare she say it. He knew everything about her, even when she lied and what her favorite food and fruit was. He knew her favorite color for Pete's sake! But...did that mean love? No...love was different...it had to be. She had always been comfortable with Luffy. She had always thought of them as close. She knew just about everything about him. Down to his favorite color as well. But...just knowing, is that love? The kiss they shared...she thought back to how soft his lips felt against hers. Despite his rubbery, reckless exterior, he was a big softie. He was...handsome at times, cute at others. He was...her captain. She loved him. She just didn't know if the love she felt for him was the kind of love someone would look for as a partner.

Nami looked down sadly. Why had he apologized? For kissing her? Did he already regret it? Why did he run off? Why was he as confusing as he was? He made her angry. He made her sad. One minute she felt like she was going to kill him, the next, he was doing something so sweet for her, it almost made her cry. What the hell? Was this love? Maybe...maybe she really was in love with her captain. With Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. She sighed and looked up - it was getting dark. It was too late to go to the cave now. They might as well just camp somewhere and try to stay warm.

Nami followed his foot prints in the snow. She had to know...did he love her, too?

* * *

><p>Luffy sniffled. Tears were streaming down his face in rivers. He was up in a tree, his knees up to his chest, and he was furiously trying to get rid of all the tears that fell from his eyes. "I don't wanna' lose my nakama," he hiccuped, "Nami is my navigator! I'll get lost without her!" He clenched his teeth. He felt so helpless. She probably hated him for what he did. He knew she was mad when she woke up with him on her! Why did he go and do something so stupid? She had just stared at him when he pulled away from her! She didn't even say anything! Did that mean...did that mean she didn't like it? Was she trying to ignore it?<p>

Maybe she really liked it. Maybe there was still time to fix this! Maybe...

He cried harder. He was going to lose his nakama if he didn't do something! But what should he do? Ace never told him what he should do in things like this! He's never had real nakama before! He had...he was... he didn't know what to do! What should he do?

There was a snap and Luffy looked down to see Nami looking around for him. He curled himself tighter to himself. "Luffy?" Nami called, looking everywhere she could. His footsteps stop out of nowhere. She looked up in the trees, but he wasn't there. "Luffy, I'm not mad! Where are you? It's getting dark! Come on, we need to find some shelter! Luffy, please!"

There was no reply, so she scrunched up her face and huffed. She hauled her body up into the tree. Maybe she could find him if she climbed? How hard was it to spot red in all this white anyway? Nami reached a branch and pulled herself up, she didn't realize Luffy would be right in front of her. Luffy looked up with wide eyes. He was staring at her with tears running down his face and snot falling from his nose. "Luffy..." She said, her face softening.

Luffy flinched and pressed himself to the tree. He wanted to run away so badly, but she had him cornered! He still wanted time to think! He had to think! It was too much! It was happening too fast already! He wished she'd just go away!

Nami's heart was breaking. Had she done something so wrong to make him cry? Why was he crying? She didn't mean to! She swears she didn't! What did she do...? Why was he like this? "Luffy," she said again, climbing up fully to the tree branch and pulling his hands away from his face. He resisted and tried to put his head down between his knees. Nami used both of her hands and pulled his hands away forcefully. "Luffy, look at me," she said when he had his eyes shut tight. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Luffy opened his eyes. "You're not mad?" He asked.

"Of course not," Nami said, letting his hands go and wiping his face with the sleeve of her jacket. "Why on earth would I be?"

"Because I kissed you," he said, "aren't you going to leave and quit being my navigator?" He was sniffling and a new wave of tears started up again.

"Of course not," Nami repeated, "Luffy, you're so silly." She wiped his face again before pulling his knees apart and situating herself closer to him. She kissed his lips with all of the tenderness she felt for him. She kissed him with all of her strength and love she could manage. She wanted him to know that she was there and she wasn't going anywhere. She wanted him to know that he wasn't going to lose her. She just...wanted him to know. When she pulled away, Luffy wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her chest. "Luffy, I'm not going anywhere. Nothing's changed."

"Nothing?" Luffy asked. In a way, he really was hoping for a little change. He wanted there to be something, if anything, between them. He...he loved her. He knew he did. More than a nakama. More than just his navigator. More than...than any female he's ever come across. Maybe even more than Makino. _(**A/N:** Keep in mind, that I've read bunches of stories with a woman named Makino, so I'm assuming that Makino is Luffy's surrogate mother or something. Anyway...keep reading!) _

"Luffy," Nami said with a gentle smile as she brought one of her hands up to ruffle through his hair. He looked up at her and stared into her eyes. "Do you love me?"

"More than anything else," Luffy sniffled, "even more than meat!"

Nami smiled. The boy really did love his meat. And that was saying something. "Than that's all I could ever ask for," Nami said, "I love you, too, Luffy. We're still nakama, maybe closer than that, something like a little kiss isn't going to break us apart. Nothing can break us apart that easily."

Luffy nodded into her chest and promptly fell asleep. Nami grimaced. They were in a tree...he didn't think she was going to sleep in a tree all night...did he?

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, I've had some trouble trying to get this damned chapter posted. I've had a really long week you guys...excluding the weekend. The entire weekend was a load of bull. I guess we all have those weeks, right?<em>**

**_On another hand...I've been working on another story. How many out there would like a Zoro x Nami x Sanji x Luffy story? I'm just curious to see how many people would actually go for it. I've been fantasizing over it for forever now while at the same time working on the chapters for this story. Oooo...put the first two letters of all their names together and you come up with Zonasalu. Or...Luzonasa. Or...Nasaluzo. Or..._**

**_Yeah, getting off topic._**

**_But yeah, it'll be a rated M fic. Like I said, just curious how many out would like those kinds of fics or if we're all just stuck on a single pair and not a, uh, quad pairing? Is that what we call them? Anyway..._**

**_Review please!_**


	12. Ch 12: Food? Torture?

**_Summary: Luffy and Nami are separated from the ship in the middle of an ice storm. Can Luffy and Nami survive on a supposed uninhabited island before it's too late? Read to find out!_**

* * *

><p><strong>o.o~0.0~O.O Ch. 12 - Food? Torture? O.O~0.0~o.o<strong>

They had totally slept in a tree all night. Her neck felt achy and her butt felt like it was numb from sitting on the branch all night. Nami opened her eyes slightly and saw snowflakes falling around her. She snuggled closer to Luffy-

Her eyes popped open. Luffy made her sleep in a tree all night! She nearly jerked herself away from him had it not been for his soft snores that kept her in place. She gently pulled away from him and looked around her to see that Luffy had each of his legs dangling off the side of the thick tree branch. Hers were pretty much in the same state. Her hands were resting on Luffy's chest as she continued to observe further. She looked down and noticed that he had both of his arm securely locked around her waist. Nami brought her eyes back up to Luffy's face. A small smile played at her lips as watched him sleep. His face was contorted into a soft frown but his features were relaxed. His hair was in his face and she gently moved a few strands away from his eyes.

How could she wake him up after seeing how peacefully he was sleeping right now?

Then she grinned. They kissed last night. She could think of a few ways to wake him up. Nami scooted closer to and lifted his face close to his. She could feel his soft breaths tickled her cheek as she came in close. Nami closed her eyes and softly placed her lips on his. Believe it or not, he tasted like oranges. Since when had this boy been eating fruit? Was he holding out on her? So selfish...

Then, she lost herself in the sweet kiss.

Luffy's could feel pressure on his chest and face. His eyes squinted open and he nearly jumped in surprise when he realize that...Nami was kissing him! His head was reeling at the simple fact. How did this happen? Oh right...last night...

Truthfully, he didn't know what came over him last night. He just...he got upset. That was all. He wanted her to stay at his side, but it was her choice, not his. He wasn't going to force his wants on her. She would make the decision herself.

Mmm...now that he thought about it...Nami tasted sweet. Like...fruit. Had she been eating fruit lately? He didn't know...all he knew was that she tasted good. He closed his eyes and pushed back on her lips, his tongue gently slipping inside her sweet hot cavern she called a mouth. Nami gasped slightly at the intrusion, but happily melted into the hot kiss. She brought each of her arms up slowly, wrapping them around his neck and bring him closer. He unconsciously brought her hips closer to his in an effort to keep her close.

When they broke, they were both gasping for air. Panting, they stared each other in the eyes. He reached up and moved some of her bright orange hair from her face. Her appearance looked...disheveled. Then again, who wouldn't after spending a week on a practically uninhabited island? His hand cupped her cheek and his thumb traced the outline of her lips. Nami smiled softly as she stared at him. Truthfully, her heart felt like it was beating too fast. She didn't want this moment to end, but like all things, it had to.

Nami put a hand on his as he softly caressed her cheek. "Ne, Nami," Luffy asked, "what happens now?"

Nami blinked. "I don't know," Nami said, "I suppose we'll find out."

Luffy grinned from ear to ear. He was happy she wasn't leaving him. He was happy they were closer. He was even happier about his second kiss that he shared with her. God, if he could wake up every morning just like that, he'd be the happiest man alive! "You think...when we get back to the ship...we can...stay like this?" He wasn't sure what he was saying, or if he was even saying it right. All he knew was that he didn't want this to end, not even when they went back to their crew.

"Luffy," Nami said, "we can continue, but I suggest we take it slow when we get back to the ship. Everyone would be weirded out if they figured out we were a couple the second we got back. Not to mention, they'd be hounding us with questions."

"So?" Luffy said with a scratch of his head. Obviously, he didn't understand.

"So," Nami continued, "let's break it to them _slowly_. I don't want to alarm them when they had JUST found us. Instead, we can tell them all about our adventures here on the island and after that, we can...do whatever."

Luffy _seemed_ like he got it. It wasn't too clear. In the end, he just nodded and went with what she said. It was probably best anyway.

Luffy finally picked her up and jumped down from their perch on the tree. Nami groaned as the feeling came back to her butt. Luffy looked at her and saw her rubbing her backside before he laughed and stretched himself out. Nami did much the same thing. "Okay," Nami said, "let's agree to NEVER sleep in a tree again."

"Aw," Luffy groaned, "it was fun!"

"That's only because you got two kisses out of it," Nami said with a grin.

Luffy's grin widened but a blush spread across his cheeks at the mere thought of it all. Him and Nami. Nami and him. The sound of it was exhilarating! Nami looked around. "It's still early morning," Nami said, "you have a choice, we can either find food now and eat, or we can explore some more and eat later."

Luffy bit his lip. He didn't know which was better! Meat or exploring! It was too much of a close call! He didn't know..."Can we do both?" Luffy asked.

Nami laughed. "Alright, I'll catch us something and we can cook it and then get a move on while eating."

"Yosh!" Luffy said and Nami shook her head. Quickly, they fell into their usual routine, with her finding some poor lost animal and him finding the wood for a fire. Eventually, after Nami had come back and cooked the rabbits she had caught, the two had quickly put out the fire and got a move on, eating their "rabbit on a stick" as they went along. "Look, Nami!" Luffy exclaimed.

Nami looked at him and saw that he had shoved his sticks up his nose and the bottoms were stuck on his bottom lip. Nami giggled and shook her head. She looked around and grabbed a rather bent looking stick and pulled it out. She set it on her lips and pretended it was a mustache. "Hello, good sir! Jolly morning we're having, isn't it?"

Luffy busted out laughing, effectively breaking his sticks and causing them to fall to the ground. Nami couldn't help it, his laughter was contagious. After a while, they continued walking in silence as the sun slowly reached up over the treetops.

* * *

><p>"I told you to run, not play with it!" Nami exclaimed as she looked at his pathetic form.<p>

"I thought he would be good to eat!" Luffy said with a pout.

Luffy was currently on the ground with his butt in the air, several quills sticking out from his backside. Nami shook her head. It was sad. She had specifically told him to leave that animal alone, but nooooo, he wouldn't listen. He ended up chasing it all over the place and disappeared from sight. Nami had been following his footsteps when his very loud, and very pained, yell echoed throughout the entire forest they were in. Nami, with her heart racing, had quickly chased him down to see him in his current state.

Nami reached for his backside and hadn't even so much as touched a quill yet when he began whimpering and screaming. "Don't touch it, it hurts!"

"Would you stop squirming!" Nami said. Every time she reached out for his bottom, he would scoot away, much like a worm or caterpillar, and she would have to chase him a good few inches. "I. Said. Stop...moving!" Nami exclaimed, pouncing at him and managing to get her fingers around several quills. She yanked and he screamed.

* * *

><p>"Oi, did you here that?" Ussop asked with shaking legs.<p>

"It sounded like an animal was in trouble!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Actually," Zoro said with a scratch of his head, "it sounded more like something getting tortured."

"Ee," Robin agreed, staring at the trees around them.

"Let's go find it!" Chopper said, worried. "Nami and Luffy could be there!"

Little did they know, they were headed in the correct direction. That's when they heard two, terrified, bone chilling screams.

* * *

><p>"LUFFY YOU IDIOT!" Nami exclaimed, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE IT SO MAD?"<p>

"I DON'T KNOW!" Luffy exclaimed, he looked behind him - big mistake. The damned porcupine was right on their tail. He swore that porcupine had ninja speed or something! Suddenly, the quills shot out and he was too late to stop it. He went flying face first with the needles stuck all along his arm. Nami kept running, but she, too, was impaled with needles. They ran all the way up her leg and to her rear. Both her and Luffy screamed in pain and the porcupine left them to wallow in peace.

Nami whimpered. Luffy looked over at her. "L-Luffy," Nami asked.

"Yeah?" Luffy grimaced as he saw the needles poking out from her pants from her butt to her mid-thigh.

"Is it bad?" Nami stuck out her bottom lip, ready to cry. It HURT! She was afraid to look...

"A-Ah..." Luffy said. Nami took a deep breath and stood up from her spot on the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Nami said as she attempted to move. She whimpered and sniffled. "Luffy."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I feel your pain."

They were silent for a good three minutes before Nami started crawling over to where Luffy was. Nami practically had Luffy's butt in her face as she reached up to grab a needle. He screamed when she pulled a couple out. She grimaced. Luffy finally thought it was payback and he reached for Nami's backside and yanked a few quills out himself. She screamed and whimpered at the torture.

"Now we know, Luffy," Nami said, "do NOT play with porcupines."

"A-Ah," Luffy agreed.

They had both reached for each other's backside when something came crashing through the trees. The two of them looked up to see Zoro, Chopper, Ussop, and Robin standing in their midsts, staring at them with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lol! To tell you the truth, I've been looking at too much fan-art and doujinshi and now I'm kinda getting hooked on a foursome idea. I'm not saying that I'm changing my story into foursome (that can be done in a separate story. ^_^) I see, so Makino was the bar lady, but in most fics she's portrayed a surrogate mother. Gotcha. Yep, I am a hooked LuNa fan. Though...I do like the occasional ZoNa fics...^_~<em>**

**_Actually, now that I think about it...that was very uncharacteristic of Luffy...crying. But, then again...think about it this way: doesn't Luffy cry over ridiculous things? Try to think of it as like Luffy crying over nothing and making that (giggles) stupid idiotic face of his with tears in the shapes of waterfalls. Lol! (Sry, Luffy...hahaha!)_**

**_Hope you guys liked this chapter! I spent a lot of time trying to come up with something funny that happens on the island. I went through tons of ideas and I couldn't think of anything, so then I started thinking about porcupines and...ta-da...kinda got a porcupine sitch in her. Lol!_**

**_Anyway...review, please!_**


	13. Ch 13: Sleep Deprivation

**_Summary: Luffy and Nami are separated from the ship in the middle of an ice storm. Can Luffy and Nami survive on a supposed uninhabited island before it's too late? Read to find out!_**

* * *

><p><strong>o.o~0.0~O.O Ch. 13 - Sleep Deprivation O.O~0.0~o.o<strong>

Several things happened at once. First off, there was all silence as they all stared at one another before Chopper and Ussop were screaming out their names in an incredulous manner. Zoro was outright laughing his ass off while Robin was giggling uncontrollably.

"You guys!" Nami exclaimed, happy to see her crew again. "You're here! I'm glad you guys made it through that storm."

"Shouldn't this be the other way around?" Zoro asked, "And what the hell happened to you two?"

Nami blinked. "It's a _long_ story," Nami said.

"These quills are in pretty deep," Chopper said, touching one on Nami's hiney. She yelped and scooted away from him.

"Chopper!" Nami exclaimed with tears running down her face, "That HURTS!"

"But they gotta' come out!" Chopper exclaimed, "And I didn't think to bring anything to numb you and I doubt you can move any more than are you are already."

Luffy, throughout this entire time, had been pouting pathetically with his butt in the air. Nami sniffled. "Stop moving!" Chopper said, getting irritated. Both of them kept squirming every time he reached for them, and it didn't help that he was born with hooves either. "Robin, can you hold them down?"

Nami looked up at Robin with begging eyes. "Sorry, Navigator-san, but this is for your own good," Robin said as she crossed her arms. Several arms appeared and held Nami and Luffy down, who were screaming and begging for anyone OTHER than their nakama to help.

* * *

><p>"NAMI-SWAAAN!" Exclaimed an overly hyper Sanji. He enveloped Nami in a huge hug as she was being escorted into Chopper's infirmary. Nami winced several times over. "I'm so glad you're okay!"<p>

Behind her, Luffy was scowling at Sanji. For some reason...he didn't like what Sanji was doing. His frown deepened when Sanji got down on one knee held her hand and proposed a rose to her. Nami smiled and thanked him, grabbed the rose, and went to the infirmary with Chopper where she and Luffy were then separated by a divider and Chopper was bandaging both of their bare butts. Luffy decided it might be best to just ignore the strange feeling and figure out what it meant later. Right now...his butt needed tending to.

After a good hour and a half, with their butts quill-free and thoroughly bandaged, Nami and Luffy carefully sat at the dinner table, eating as though they were half starved. Sanji had made an enormous meal just for them, but had also cooked a little extra for the rest of the crew. After a while of practically nonstop eating, and Luffy eighth plate of food (which was two plates more than usual), they all calmly sat around the table and chatted.

"What happened?" Sanji asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Well, first off," Nami said, thinking back to when her and Luffy had fallen over board, "we fell over board and I just happened to see Luffy. I barely managed to save him from drowning, but we were swept away by an underwater current. I think I black out from there. Then, me and Luffy woke up on shore. It was freezing! Do you know how hard it was trying to stay warm in a cave?"

Robin rose an eyebrow. She was distinctively aware of how cold the water below was. If anything...they would have had to get naked and huddled together in order to survive such temperatures. She continued staring as the two talked about the crazy adventures they had the entire week. How had they managed? In a cave? She could have sworn that Nami couldn't stand Luffy worth her life. What had changed?

Nami smiled and looked around. "Who knew being away for a week would be so...weird. It feels good to be back but it's kind of foreign now that we're back."

"Ah," Luffy agreed, staring wide eyed at everything. "I'm sleepy," he commented with a yawn, "I'm ready for a shower and bed time."

"I completely agree," Nami said, "you can go first." She rested her chin on her palm as Luffy stood with another yawn. Everyone watched their exchanges with one another. Normally, Nami would jump at the chance to be the first one in the bath - today...it was different. Luffy hadn't asked so many stupid questions and...it was just weird. In fact, Luffy barely even spoke. True, he told them about all of their adventures, but that was about it. He didn't say anything about what he specifically did to get in a certain situation or how he had come across it. He simply said it - blunt and straight to the point.

Nami went to her room and waited for Luffy to get out of the shower. When he was done, she went in and took her shower before going back to her room and attempting to get to sleep. Nami laid in her bed for what seemed to be like hours. Robin had gone to the aquarium room to read and she wouldn't be back until morning. That's when she usually slept - early mornings. She tossed and turned but couldn't seem to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, in the mens' quarters, Luffy was rocking in his hammock, attempting to fall asleep, but it wasn't quite working like he expected it to. He had gotten used to having Nami sleeping sleeping curled up on his side or on his chest, with him hanging onto her. And when they woke up in the tree this morning...he suddenly wondered when he could get to taste that fruity taste again.

The sun sunk lower and lower in the sky and before they knew it, they were both being called for dinner. With a groan and a grumble, the two stumbled into the dining room and joined everyone for dinner. "So, Nami, do you think the log pose has set yet?"

Nami glanced at Sanji before looking down at the log pose. It had been a while since she even looked at the thing. She wouldn't be surprised if it was completely waterlogged. She looked at it - it had a crack near the side of it, close to the band. "I'm not sure if my log pose will work anymore..."

"Yosh!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed, "Another adventure!"

"Ah," Sanji said with a nod, "the best we can do is stock up on as much as possible and then set sail."

"Cook-san is right," Robin said in agreement, "once we are completely stocked, we can set sail in a random direction. If we come across an island, we may as well pick up a new log pose."

"Ah," Zoro said, "and if we come across some random pirates, Nami can just go steal one."

Nami rolled her eyes. Of course the swordsman would throw the girl in harm's way. Why not? "But, Nami!" Luffy suddenly said, and everyone turned to look at him with curiousness invading their expressions, "I wanna explore some more!"

Nami blinked, "I kinda' do, too," Nami said, "we haven't exactly seen the entirety of the whole island, but I want to continue exploring so I know exactly what to put on my map."

Everyone simply stared at the two. Something...weird was going on. It wasn't really...noticeable, but it was just...weird. "Oh, and Luffy wants to make this place our vacation getaway."

"Ah!" Luffy exclaimed, "It's so much fun here! I wanna' come back again when we want a vacation!"

"Okay," Franky said, "but where would you stay? So far, we haven't come across any signs of human habitation, so how's this gonna' be possible?"

"Well," Nami said, "on the other side of the island, there's a place to dock, more or less. A little ways in there's a huge stretch of land that's surrounded by trees. It's completely hidden and me and Luffy just happened to stumble across it by chance. No one would ever know it's there unless they were purposefully looking for it. The only thing about it, though, is that it's completely covered in snow, which would make it pretty difficult to build anything there."

"There is nothing too difficult that I can't build!" Franky said. He was so full of himself, but no one doubted his abilities.

"Then it's settled," Robin said with a smile, "we'll stay longer than intended. We'll make these cabins that Captain-san wants us to make and also allow Navigator-san to explore a little while longer."

"Yosh!" Luffy said. Man...he was really pushing it. He was so tired...but he didn't want the others to know that. He couldn't sleep a wink and it had been difficult for him to even keep his eyes closed!

Of course, Nami wasn't any better. She idly wondered why it was that she couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because she had gotten used to sleeping in rough places? Like the cave and the tree? Well...maybe not so much the tree...but the cave and their make shift shelter they had from the storm that blew over yesterday.

"Well, I am going to go read a while," Robin said, "it has been a long time since I've read my book and I want to catch up."

"I'm going to wash dishes and then head to bed," Sanji said, clearing the table already.

"I'm going to bed," Zoro said as he stretched and stood, walking to the mens' quarters.

"I'm going to go draw what I already know of the island," Nami said, following Zoro out the door. "I'll head to bed a little later."

"Me and Brooke are gonna' go finish my project!" Franky said enthusiastically while dragging a laughing Brooke along with him.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, too," Chopper said with a yawn, following everyone out the door.

This, of course, left Luffy and Ussop at the table, with Sanji coming and going to clear it. "Ah!" Luffy exclaimed, just when Ussop was about to speak, "I forgot to tell Nami something!" He rushed out the door before Ussop could say a word.

Ussop hung his head in defeat. "I guess that leaves me to keep a look-out," he sighed and dejectedly walked to the mens' quarters to grab him a blanket to keep himself warm while up in the crow's nest.

* * *

><p>With Franky and Brooke down below, Zoro and Chopper sleeping, Sanji heading to sleep, Ussop keeping watch, and Robin reading in the aquarium room, things were rather quiet. There was only that brief moment of the kitchen door slamming shut, signaling Sanji's exiting of the kitchen and heading straight toward the mens' quarters.<p>

Luffy was knocking on the door to Nami's room and when she called a quick, "Come in," Luffy walked in and shut the door behind him. Nami looked up from her desk and saw that Luffy had come in.

"Luffy," Nami said in surprise, "what's wrong?"

Luffy had a pout on his face. "I couldn't sleep today..." he mumbled and walked over to Nami's bed. Nami had decided to have a desk in her room where she could work near her bed. There was another bed in the room for whenever Robin wanted to sleep, but Nami never saw her sleep in it, not even once.

"You know," Nami said, capping her ink and setting her quill pen down, "I couldn't either." Luffy plopped down and put his arms beneath his head and placed his hat over his face.

Nami watched him for a moment before she stood up and walked over to her light. She went ahead and locked the door before walking over to her bed. She laid down beside him, covering both of them up with the blanket before Nami curled up on his chest with a small smile on her face. She wondered briefly if this was why neither of them could sleep. Before she knew it, Luffy had wrapped both of his arms around Nami and the two were fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, so...not much happened this chapter. But I plan on making the next chapter a little more interesting. (Grins evilly) I just thought I'd make this chapter a bit...blah...mostly because I'm being lazy and I don't want to rush my chapters. (God knows everybody would hate me if the whole story was turned into crap, right?) So, yeah, taking my time...Maybe I'll make the next chapter longer...who knows? If anyone wants something special to happen...let me know! I'll be more than happy to make it happen. (Wiggles eyebrows) But anyway...<em>**

**_The little scene with Luffy, Sanji and Nami was actually thrown in there on a whim. I figured some good jealousy-like things would be nice to put in. Maybe you guys can figure out my plan for the next couple of chapters. ^_~_**

**_OH, can you finish this sentence?: It's not okay _. (Just thought of doing this for a little fun. It's fun seeing all the different sentences that can start out like this!)_**

**_Anyway...review please!_**


	14. Ch 14: Secretly In The Snow

**_Summary: Luffy and Nami are separated from the ship in the middle of an ice storm. Can Luffy and Nami survive on a supposed uninhabited island before it's too late? Read to find out!_**

* * *

><p><strong>o.o~0.0~O.O Ch. 14 - Secretly In The Snow O.O~0.0~o.o<strong>

Nami awoke to an empty bed this morning. She looked over and noticed that Robin's bed hadn't even so much as been touched and the bed where Luffy _had_ been sleeping was a little cold. She sighed. At least he remembered that she wanted to take this slow. He also remembered what she said about the others, so that was a good thing. Nami stretched and got dressed for the day before heading down to the breakfast table where Sanji was just serving plates to everyone.

Luffy was his normal, hungry self whereas everyone else just ate normally. Luffy, of course, was stealing food from everyone other than Robin and Nami and practically finished everyone's plates for them. "So what are we going to do today?" Chopper asked as ate his vegies. Luffy never touched vegies...he was too into meat to eat vegies. So, Chopper was safe...for now. "Oh, can we go ice-skating! Please?"

Nami and the others all looked at Luffy. "Sure! Me and Nami can take you there!" Luffy said with his mouth full. When he was done, everyone dressed as warm as they possibly could. Nami smiled happily when she was able to put on an even warmer jacket that Robin let her use and some mittens and ear muffs. Now, her hands wouldn't freeze. Unfortunately, that poor scarf had met its end somewhere in the sea. She'd have to buy Robin a new one.

"Are we almost there?" Luffy whined. He was trudging through the snow after Nami as the rest of the crew walked behind them.

"As many times as we've been there, you _still_ can't remember how to get there?" Nami shook her head. "Anyway, we're almost there. Oh, everyone watch your...step."

Chopper, Zoro, and Ussop were the firsts to go down. They practically screamed bloody murder on their way down that very same steep hill. Nami shook her head. Sanji and Franky, in an attempt to save them, rushed after them, but they, too, were met with the same fate. Nami looked at Luffy as he laughed. Nami walked over to the long piece of wood she and Luffy had come to start using as a sled and brought it over to Robin, Luffy,and Franky. Nami grinned as she got in front with Luffy right behind her. They looked up at Robin and Brooke. "You coming, or what?" Nami asked as Luffy wrapped and arm around Nami's waist to hang on.

Robin was a tad bit unsure, but in the end, she sat right behind Luffy and wrapped her arms around him with a leg on either side of him. Brooke followed suit and wrapped a boney arm around Robin to hang on. "Okay, Brooke," Nami said, "get us going."

Brooke, with one arm, used his cane and pushed dug it into the snow, causing them to lurch forward and going flying down the steep hill. Nami and Luffy seemed to be the only two screaming, whereas Brooke was just laughing. Robin had squeezed Luffy to the point of where he could barely breathe and Nami was screaming with excitement.

When the two reached the bottom they noticed that Ussop and Chopper at thoroughly crashed into that very same tree Nami and Luffy had and Chopper got his antler stuck in it. Zoro and Franky had gone sliding straight into iced over river and had slid quite a distance on it. Zoro was on his back, trying to catch his breath whereas Franky was face-first on the ice.

Luffy burst out laughing again when Robin had finally let him go from the death grip she had on him and stood up from the sled. He helped both Robin and Nami out of the sled as Brooke, too, got out. Zoro rolled had rolled over and was currently using his swords in an attempt to stand and keep his balance. Nami walked over to Chopper and grabbed hold of him and yanked him out from the tree, unpinning Ussop who had been stuck to the tree as well.

"You mean to tell me that you were able to stand on this shit?" Zoro said. You could see his legs and arms shaking in his forced attempt to stand. Nami laughed hysterically.

"You look like Luffy!" Nami said, "He was trying so hard to try and stand, but no matter what he did, he just couldn't. Franky...you don't look any better." Chopper easily got onto the ice and began skating around like it was no problem. Ussop...tried...but was failing quite miserably.

"You make it look so easy!" Ussop called out to Chopper.

Luffy stepped onto the ice, and everyone watched and waited for him to fall, but instead, he went skating after Chopper at a pretty fast speed. "YAHOO!" He said, racing after Chopper.

Nami looked at Robin and Brooke. "Aren't you guys going to come out onto the ice?"

"I think I would rather watch," Robin said as she took a seat.

"And I shall keep Robin company!" Brooke said, "Yohohoho! A person can get lonely by themself!"

"Suit yourself," Nami said with a shrug and stepped onto the ice. She skated over to Franky and Zoro and laughed at their expressions. They were concentrating so hard to stay upright. Franky nearly went crashing to the ice again had she not reached him in time. He placed an arm on her and was standing straight up, just like Chopper and Luffy. "Just keep your head up," Nami said with a grin, "if you look at the ground, you're guaranteed to fall." Nami let go of Franky and swiped Zoro's swords from him.

"Oi!" Zoro exclaimed. "I need those!" His eyes widened and he suddenly started running in place, attempting to stay standing.

Nami laughed and grabbed one of his flailing arms. He immediately stopped moving and simply stared, dumbfounded. How the hell had she managed to get him to stand on ice? Behind them, Luffy had paused in his games with Chopper and scowled when he saw Nami put a hand on Zoro's chest and the other on his back and forced him to stand straight. But before anyone could notice, he turned back around and skated after Chopper.

Nami skated over toward Robin and asked Robin if she could hang onto the swords. Robin took them with a nod before stabbing them into the snow beside her. She looked back up to see that Nami had grabbed a hold of Sanji's and Ussop's arms before dragging them out to the ice. They were both stumbling and trying to stay straight and keep up with her at the same time. When Nami released her hold on them, they went sliding straight into Zoro and Franky.

Robin had seen it - that look on Luffy face. It was brief but it was there. It was something she didn't think was possible for their captain. It was sort of unbelievable. The captain to express anger or jealousy for another crew member...now that was something interesting. Unfortunately, as soon as she had witnessed it, it disappeared from her captain's face and he was smiling idiotically all over again.

When Nami returned to Sanji, Ussop, Franky, and Zoro, Ussop and Franky were using each other to try and get up off the ice whereas Sanji and Zoro were arguing with each other and were hanging onto each other's shoulders and spinning in circles. Nami laughed and watched them all right before Chopper challenged her to a race. Nami rose an eyebrow and looked at the little reindeer before accepting his challenge.

"Alright," Nami said, "first one back in this spot after circling those five wins." Nami pointed to the guys who were struggling with each other in the center. Luffy had skated over to laugh at them all when Nami and Chopper had gone to their starting.

"Ready," Chopper said.

"Set," Nami said.

"GO!" They both exclaimed and took off. They were pretty evenly matched until they started turning around the five in the middle. They had all paused for a moment to stare at the two as they raced around them. Nami had begun gaining speed and in the middle of turning, she turned around and looked at Chopper with a sweet smile.

"What's wrong, Chopper?" Nami asked as she watched him flail his arms and pump his legs in an attempt to make himself go faster, "having trouble keeping up?" She was taunting him, and everyone heard it.

Nami turned back around and faced forward before looking behind her. She came to a swerving stop at their beginning point and turned just in time to see Chopper fall flat on his face. Luffy clapped his hands and yelled, "I wanna' try, I wanna' try!" He skated over to her side and laughed as Chopper sat up and rubbed his face.

Nami rose an eyebrow. "You really think you can win?"

"Yup!" He exclaimed, "I can! I know I can!"

Nami got into position. "Okay," Nami said, "Get ready."

"Get set," Luffy said with a widening grin.

"GO!" They both took off with a pace that was even faster than Chopper and Nami's race. Both were determined to win. Both were at the same speed level. Then there came that curve. Luffy started to lag behind so he stretched his arms and everyone watched as he latched onto Nami's waist. He came flying at her from behind and Nami screeched as they both went skidding across the ice and straight into a ton of snow. The only thing you could see were their knees and down. The rest of them was completely covered in snow.

"You think they're okay?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yohohoho!" Brooke laughed.

Sanji was yelling obscenities at Luffy and attempting to run toward where they had landed at, but he was getting nowhere fast. Robin simply continued to sit where she was while Brooke continued to laugh beside her. Franky and Ussop were still...sort of...dancing around each other and attempting to at least try and GET OFF the ice. Zoro was too busy trying to keep his balance because Sanji had pushed away from him and now they were both heading in opposite directions.

Beneath the snow, however, Luffy was burrowing a hole to reach Nami. As he went, the upper half of his body stretched along with him and when he reached Nami, he laughed. "You okay?"

"What did you do that for?" Nami asked, not really mad. It was kind of fun.

Luffy simply laughed and cupped her face with his hand. "It was so I can do this," he said and leaned his head forward. Their lips met and they both relaxed. Nami giggled when Luffy couldn't stop smiling against her lips. Apparently...he really liked kissing.

"Mmm," Nami said, "you know, they're gonna' start wondering if we're okay or not since we've been in this snow for a little longer than we should."

"Ah," Luffy mumbled, bringing his lips back to hers in an even more heated kiss. He worked his tongue into her mouth and she let him. For a few moments, their tongues battled against each other before Nami decided to pull away and wiggle her legs around.

Luffy snapped his body back in place and began wiggling around in an attempt to get out of the snow. Nami had a smile on her face before she actually _tried_ to get out of her hole. Luffy was able to get free first, causing light to filter in through the tunnel he had dug to her. Nami smiled. Sometimes, he really was sweet. She continued to wiggle around before she felt hands on her hips, pulling her right out of her hole. Snow went flying everywhere and Nami brushed it off of her.

"What'd you do that for!" Nami whirled on Luffy, acting as though she was angry for him hurling them into a ton of snow. "You totally cheated!"

"No I didn't!" Luffy said back with a laugh, "You didn't say there was any rules!"

Nami glared her best before skating out to the guys who were having one hell of a time getting off the ice. Her lips wouldn't stop tingling at the simple feel of Luffy's lips against hers. She knew that had she not stopped it when she had, they would have been caught, that, and she wouldn't have been able to stop. She smiled slightly to herself as she helped Zoro get up to his feet. He grabbed hold of her shoulder and didn't let go. "Hey," Nami said, "let go!"

"Nuh uh," Zoro replied, "if I let go, then I'll never get anywhere. You're gonna' get me back to my swords or you'll be stuck with me for longer than this."

Nami rolled her eyes. Then, she got an idea. Why not have a little fun? She raced forward, causing him to stumble and fall flat on his face behind her. Nami laughed and pointed at how ridiculous he looked before help him up again and skating over to Sanji. Sanji was currently attempting to NOT fall into the splits, but he was failing horribly. Nami helped him stand straight before skating over to Ussop and Franky, helping them out as well.

In the end, they stayed at the skating rink all day long. Chopper, Nami, and Luffy all helped them learn how to skate, but they barely made any progress. Robin had absolutely refused to go out onto the ice and Brooke had continually claimed that Robin would be lonesome if he left her side.

What a day to remember.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow, I think I really DID make this chapter longer. Huh. Go figure. How'd you like it? Was it good? I wanted to come up with something others hadn't thought about putting into their own stories yet...so...yeah. Secret kiss! Lol!<em>**

**_Wow, okay, what to do for the next chapter...hm..._**

**_Review please!_**


	15. Ch 15: The Cabins

****o.o~0.0~O.O Ch. 15 - The Cabins O.O~0.0~o.o****

So, now they have been here for much longer than a week. Nami was beginning to get irritable because she hadn't been able to spend much time with Luffy as much as she had when they first reunited with the rest of the group. Her butt was still slightly bruised from all of those quills, but at least now she was actually able to sit with crying and flinching. Luffy had been lucky...he had the powers of the Devil's Fruit which allowed him to heal much faster than her, so she didn't forgive him very easily for it.

Nami was currently looking around the rather large cabin that Franky had built. She was pretty much in awe at the fact that he had managed to build this much without much effort. True, they had to chop a few trees up - okay, way more than a few - but looking at the cabin...it seemed worth it. Nami grinned as she looked around. Robin and the others were behind her, admiring the shipwright's handiwork and awing over every little thing possible. Franky had decided to make one large cabin for the first five members of the crew, meaning, Ussop, Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Sanji were the ones being housed in this cabin. Franky had purposefully made the rooms a bit on the large side because he knew Nami was a little picky when it came to bedroom size. As for the rest of the crew, he was currently building two branches that would connect the main cabin to the two outside cabins. Robin would have her own cabin, which was just as large as the rooms in the main cabin, and Brooke and Franky would share a room on the opposite side of the main cabin, the outside cabin that branched off from the main cabin.

There were two floors for the main cabin. The first floor consisted of the kitchen, the living room, and a spare room that would probably be used as a dining area. The top floor held all of the bedrooms. Franky had even gone as far as creating frames for furniture, though they had no bedding or anything else to place into it. Nami smiled. All they had to do was hunt down a few animals and it would make for perfect decoration for some of the furniture.

Nami made her way up the stairs and to the bedroom on the very end of the hall. This is the room she knew she wanted. It had a balcony outside of it that connected to a set of stairs that allowed you to walk down from there if you wanted to go downstairs. She looked around the room - though it was bare, it was a work in progress. There was a bed frame and a chest of drawers. There was closet space for her clothes. There was a bathroom in it, but the pipes hadn't been fitted in quite yet, so the bathrooms were still unusable. Franky would figure it out, though. Nami grinned at her bedroom - she thought it was the perfect size, too.

Luffy had immediately claimed the bedroom to her left, which connected the balconies and shared the same bathroom. The balcony curved all the way around the corner, so that you could see from the side of the main cabin and the front. Therefore, you could see any approaching dangers from this end. Sanji and Zoro ended up having the two rooms across from theirs. Like Nami's and Luffy's rooms, theirs were joined by a bathroom and a balcony. The balcony, however, didn't have a set of stairs to go down to the main floor. They would have to use the set of stairs to the right of their bedrooms. Their bedrooms were rather spacious as well. All four bedrooms were spaced out evenly. Ussop's bedroom was the only odd bedroom. His didn't have a bathroom, for there was one located right outside the door. Instead, his had a room for all of his...toys...that he liked to tinker with and closet as well. His balcony stretched from his door to a bit around the corner, but nothing further. He had the same closet as everyone else, and he was the closest to the set of stairs that led down to the living room.

Nami smiled. She couldn't wait until the heating system was put in. Then they could comfortably waltz around without having to wear so much clothing. Nami grinned at their current placement, it was all just so...perfect.

* * *

><p>They were all sitting around a camp fire in the living room. Franky had kept a small section of the floor un-built specifically for this purpose. They left the windows open to keep the smoke from filling the cabin up and had decided to build a fire right there where the small section was. "You know," Nami commented, "I don't think it's as cold as it was like when we were in that cave that one night, don't you think Luffy?"<p>

"Ah!" Luffy said with a nod and a grin, "That was really cold! Even the snow wasn't doing much to keep the cold air away!"

Nami nodded. "Being in doors is really great..." Nami said with a smile as she warmed up her hands over the fire. They had all decided that they were just going to camp here for the night because it had gotten late on them and they weren't anywhere near Sunny. They ended up having Zoro and Sanji run back to get a bunch of pillows and blankets so they could comfortably sleep on the floor of the living room.

"I think," Ussop said with a long yawn, "I'm going to hit the sack. It's been a long and tiresome day..."

"You didn't even do anything..." Zoro muttered as he got comfortable against one of the walls. Sanji was close by him and was also leaning up against the wall. "Why the hell are you sitting so close to me?"

"Shut up, Marimo," Sanji said through gritted teeth, "everyone knows I was here first anyway!" Sanji yawned, causing Zoro to yawn as well.

The two eventually stopped their bickering and fell right to sleep. Robin had long since ventured off somewhere because of Sanji's and Zoro's loud insults at each other. She had used one of the logs as a torch to give her some lighting and had walked toward one of the outside cabins because the boys' voices echoed throughout the entire main cabin. So, there she sat, with her pillow and her blanket, in her future room cabin. She had just used her extra hands to hold onto the torch on the wall above her and kept the window open a bit to let the smoke out. She smiled...finally...some peace and quiet.

Chopper had long since fell asleep, as did Brooke. The two were currently curled up next to each other as they slept in a corner of the living room. Nami and Luffy were the only two who seemed to still be awake. "Oh, crap," Nami suddenly said, "I think I forgot to shut the balcony door." Luffy brought his eyes from the fire to her brown ones. "I better go close it before some animal decides they want to take a look around. I should probably close the rest of the windows, too." She stood up and carried a make shift torch with her.

"I'll help!" Luffy said.

"Ssssh," Nami scolded, "don't wake everyone up. They just fell asleep. You can come, just stay quiet, okay?"

Luffy nodded, stood, and followed Nami down the hallway and up the stairs. It was rather dark, but it was easy to move around seeing as how there wasn't any furniture just yet. Luffy followed Nami into her room and she handed the torch off to Luffy while she went to the balcony and shut the door. It was freezing up here now that she thought about it. She locked the door and soon after, rubbed her arms to get her blood flowing faster. She then walked toward Luffy and the two walked out of the room and through the adjoining bathroom with Luffy in tow and closed his door as well. Unfortunately, Luffy was standing a little close, and a small gust of wind blew through, effectively cutting off their only source of light. Nami sighed. "Well," Nami said, "it isn't too bad. We'll figure out a way in the dark anyway."

"Yup!" Luffy replied with a nod of his head, tossing the burned out torch to the side of his soon-to-be room. He could barely make out Nami's silhouette by the way the moon's light slowly seeped through the doorway from the room across from his. She smiled at him, even though he couldn't really see, she still smiled at him. It had been a long time since she and him had spent any time with each other.

Nami turned to the balcony window with a sigh. Luffy came up and wrapped his arms around her waist, setting his cheek on her shoulder. "You know," Nami said, "we can't keep up the charades forever."

"I know," Luffy said as he turned his head to nuzzle her neck. "Nami..." He wanted to talk, but...he didn't know what to say.

Nami could feel the vibrations from his words rumble from his mouth and on her neck. Her head lolled to the side and a small moan escaped her lips. Luffy pulled back to stare at her expression for a moment. He didn't know what he just did to get that sort of reaction but...he kind of liked it. It didn't sound like he hurt her or anything, so that must mean that she liked it, too, right? He put his lips back against her neck where he had them before and mumbled her name again. Nami could feel her legs trembling as she leaned more into him, hoping he would support her if she suddenly decided to just go crashing to the ground.

Nami opened her eyes when she felt him plant a few kisses on her neck. She stared out into the darkness, her breaths suddenly becoming labored. "Luffy..." She murmured.

"Huh?" Luffy asked just as breathily.

"I-I," Nami still found it hard to say it, but she knew she would say it, she had the overwhelming need to say it. "I love you," she murmured again.

Luffy smiled against her neck before turning her around and kissing her on the lips. "Shishishi," he chuckled quietly, "I love you, too, Nami."

Nami kissed him back this time, opening her mouth to his tongue to let it glide against hers. The sound of her jacket being unzipped slowly registered in her mind, but the sound was so far away...her mind was too muddled to really understand. Then, she felt Luffy's hands wrap around her waist from the inside of the jacket. He backed them up inch by inch. He felt the back of his leg come into contact with the dresser Franky had built in the room, and slowly slid them around it and into a corner of the room before sliding down to the floor with her securely wrapped in his arms. Never once did either one their lips leave the other's.

When they lost air, Nami rested her forehead on his, both of them panting rather heavily. "Nami?" Luffy finally breathed out.

"Huh?" Nami asked in a huff of air.

"I feel funny," Luffy stated.

Nami giggled. "Funny how?"

"Like," Luffy scrunched his face up in thought, "I don't know. I just feel weird is all."

Nami giggled before sitting up. Somehow, she had managed to straddle his hips with her knees on either side of him as she sat on his thighs. His knees were bent behind her, which had caused her to slide forward toward his hips just that much closer. She had her hands tangled in his hair, which was getting pretty long and would need to be cut soon.

After a little while, Luffy could feel himself beginning to nod off. "Don't fall asleep now," Nami said with a gentle smile, "if you fall asleep, there's no telling what will happen. You and me would end up having to face the consequences."

Luffy only mumbled something unintelligible as he sunk himself into her nice warm jacket. Nami giggled again before pulling away from him and standing up. She straightened her clothes and fixed her jacket, then she looked down at Luffy's barely distinguishable face. It really was hard to see in this light, but if her eyes saw what she think she saw, then Luffy was making his pouty face and looking up at her with big, puppy dog eyes.

Nami frowned and sighed. She stopped her movements and took off her jacket. She pulled Luffy away from the wall and got comfy where he had been sitting. She bent her knees at an angle and looked up at his confused expression. Then, he grinned and snuggled into her almost instantly. With his head now resting on her collar bone and his side fitting perfectly with her arched figure, she wrapped her arms around his neck, cradling his head to her as reached for her jacket and brought it up to both of their shoulders. Nami smiled and placed her cheek on his head. "Mmm..." she said, "goodnight, Luffy."

Nami didn't receive a reply. Luffy was totally out by the time she had even said anything. For a little bit, Nami ran her right hand through his hair, thinking about what the morning would bring. She smiled to herself, her heart beating a little faster at the possibilities of what this may or may not mean. She closed her eyes finally, and fell into one of the best sleeping sessions she had ever had.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, this chapter was actually supposed to have been up New Years' Eve, but my parents surprised me by taking me and the kids downtown for the night before I could update. Then, with yesterday being New Years' and everything, I didn't really have the time to update. Sigh. I owe you guys a nice juicy chapter, however. But for now...it's going to be nothing but fluffiness!<em>**

**_As a side note: I would like to thank all you guys for being patient with me for the past two weeks. At least, I think it's been two weeks. My Sissy has now left the state. There was tons of crying involved and lots of last minute decisions...some of them I wasn't even too happy or even SURE about...but we had fun! Though, now I'm living with the consequences...sigh. Oh well. Anyway, thanks you guys. I remember leaving one of my stories unattended for like forever because of something urgent one time, I got tons of flames for it. In a moment of anger, I deleted the story...which I now regret because I couldn't remember what the plot was and I didn't even save it on my flash drive. Oh well._**

**_But enough of my ramblings...I believe it's come down to a couple of final chapters. What do you guys think? I'm beginning to grow bored with fluffiness...I'm thinking sex. And I know some of you are thinking it too...hehehehe...^_~...you perverted little peoples...^_^..._**

**_But anyway..._**

**_Review Please!_**


End file.
